The Sith War- Book I- The Path of Destiny
by ywkls
Summary: Set about 50 years before The Phantom Menace, squarely in the Star Wars Infinities style where normal timeline stuff may not apply.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

Episode 0

The Sith War

It is a dark time for the Republic. The Jedi, while at their height; face a dangerous threat from beyond the Republic. On a distant star, a power-hungry ruler is about to set in motion a chain of events that will forever change the galaxy...

Book I: The Path of Destiny

Chapter I

The red gas giant of Yavin loomed over the Massassi temple, and seemed to be watching Emperor Malcodezj as he stood atop its steps. Below, his apprentice Rmnklamara knelt; waiting. "It is time," Malcodezj said, palming a data pad from a hidden fold of his robe. "Go to these coordinates," Malcodezj went on, "There you will find a young Jedi who will be easy to sway to our path." "As you command, my lord," Rmnklamara rumbled, his Basic heavily accented. The Wookiee turned and strode to the waiting _Infiltrator_.

* * *

The Republic Senate grew quiet as the sound of blaster fire approached and Finis Valorum shivered slightly as he sat in his box. Beside him the young Padawan of the legendary Jedi Master Yoda watched the floor of the Senate intensely. All Valorum knew of him was that his name was Dooku, and that he showed some promise in the Jedi as a swordsman and would undoubtedly soon become a Jedi Knight. Neither of them knew what was going on, only that all communication with the outside had been lost and that the Senate chambers had been completely sealed. Dooku stirred uneasily, ready for action. His lightsaber might provide him escape, but few others.

Valorum had advised him that it was best to wait until they knew more. Good thing he's here, the young man thought, or I might be really worried. No matter what, they were safe. Suddenly, there was a thud as the door far below fell inwards and hundreds of men entered. One, cloaked in black and an inscrutable T-shaped mask, glanced up at the central podium. Dooku whispered one word in disbelief, "Mandalorians..." A second later, the black-clad man vanished. Valorum blinked. Where could he have gone so quickly?

Abruptly, an unfamiliar voice boomed across the vast enclosure. Valorum followed Dooku's gaze to the top of the podium where the invader stood; an ignited red lightsaber in his hand. Of the Chancellor's council there was no sign. "I am Darth Nvygas," the intruder said, "As of now the Senate, Coruscant and the Republic are under the control of the Sith."

* * *

The sand of the endless desert of Tatooine stung Rmnklamara's face as he walked to the place indicated on his map. His climbing claws unsheathed reflexively as he sensed the other's presence. No, there were three presences. One strong, a Jedi Master, certainly. Another restless, his quarry, no doubt. And still another, faint; yet strong with the Force. Rmnklamara resolved to investigate this first. His quarry could wait.

* * *

Ood watched the transmission in horror as the Sith went on. "You will deliver yourselves to us or worlds will suffer," Nvygas said, swinging his lightsaber to face the camera, "No world shall be safe until the Jedi are extinct." "This is bad," Ood said, his limbs wrapped around the controls of his ship, "I must warn Baas." Turning his vessel, he headed down into the atmosphere of Tatooine.

* * *

The settlement was small, out of the way, and otherwise non-descript. Not a home fit for a Jedi, but for those who lived here it would do. Three beings were within. The parents, and their Force-strong newborn. For a moment, Rmnklamara considered his options. The suddenly, a gust of wind took him off his feet and tossed him through the air. A sandstorm! he thought.

But a moment later he came to rest as the winds died down and a being strode thru the falling grit; his blue lightsaber ready. "Who are you?" the stranger demanded, "And why are you here?" "You must be Exar Kun," the Wookiee declared. For a moment, Kun was taken aback. That moment was all Rmnklamara needed. A small stone rose with lightning speed and knocked the Padawan's lightsaber to the dirt. "I am Rmnklamara of the Sith," he said.

"Sith? Master Baas told me of you!" Kun said, his eyes watching the other's hands. The Wookiee noted this and laughed. "Fool! Do you think I actually need a lightsaber to win?" he cried. "Then why are you here?" Kun demanded. "I want you to join us," the Sith replied. "Never!" Kun retorted. Rmnklamara smiled and said, "Never is a long time, my young Jedi..."

* * *

The ship landed, and Jedi Master Vodo-Siosk Baas strode towards it, his cane of pure cortosis ore supporting him. "Ood, welcome!" he said, sensing his friend's troubled presence. Ood appeared around the side of his ship and smiled weakly. "I am afraid I am the bearer of bad news," Ood said, "A Sith force has captured the Senate." "There is trouble here too," Baas said, his thoughts straying to the dark one who regarded his young student. "We must act quickly. Events are moving to a head," Baas said, "Come, we will find Kun and end this."

* * *

"See this child," Rmnklamara said, pointing to the nearby homestead. "What of him?" Kun asked. "Much like you," the Sith said, "Force-strong, destined to be taken from his family before he can walk;, brain-washed by the Jedi..." "Lies!" Kun roared. "The truth hurts, doesn't it?" the Wookiee said mockingly, "The Jedi have hidden also the nature of the Sith." "What truth lies in darkness?" Kun retorted. "That which is unknown. The Dark Side is stronger and will triumph in the end. It is inevitable," Rmnklamara said. "Even if it is, I cannot join you," Kun said, "for if I do a great war will engulf the galaxy and destroy all of the Sith." "Perhaps," the Wookiee replied, "Or perhaps it is your destiny."

"Don't move," a voice called and Kun half turned. "Master!" he said. "Are you all right?" Baas asked, regarding the Sith for a second; then turning to Kun. "I'm fine, I..." but Kun never finished as his lightsaber flew from the ground into Rmnklamara's hand. His own clutched in his right hand, the Wookiee ignited both. "Now we shall see who is stronger!" he bellowed, and rushed the Jedi. But Ood was there, everywhere; becoming a tangled mass of vines not even a hundred lightsabers could part. One lightsaber tore free of the Wookiee's grasp and into Baas' hand.

"Here," he said, handing it to Kun. Rmnklamara all but roared, "Don't let them think for you! Taste and see for yourself whether the Dark Side is good." Kun regarded the lightsaber for a moment, then looked up. "Release him, Ood," he said firmly. Ood glanced up and Kun roared, " _ **Release him**_!" In a moment the Wookiee was loose and he regarded Ood for a second before turning to Kun. "The boy," the Sith said, "He would be valuable to us." "And be like them?" Kun asked. "Would you rather they win?" Rmnklamara retorted. Kun turned, but the small form of Baas stood in his way; his staff ready. "Do not do this," Baas pleaded. "I must know," Kun replied, his lightsaber ready. The Sith stepped forward to assist and stumbled, his leg snared. The familiar vines twisted, holding him tight as Ood disarmed him. Then he left towards the nearby building leaving the Wookiee where all he could do was watch.

* * *

The parents yielded as Ood explained the matter. "You will all die unless we hurry," the alien said. They nodded, and gathered up their child as they headed out into the Tatooine sunset.

* * *

Rmnklamara looked on helplessly as the two dueled. Master and apprentice. A similar fate would one day face him. For each stroke, Baas had a counterstroke; his staff easily withstanding the attacks. Suddenly he had an idea. "Here!" he cried, his lightsaber soaring thru the air into Kun's hand. It's red blade joined Kun's blue in the attack, and still Baas was unscathed. In fact, now he pressed the attack with Jedi speed. Abruptly, his staff came down and knocked Kun to the sand. A second later the Padawan was disarmed and the staff held him down.

"Now which side is stronger?" Baas asked. The Sith laughed, and without a word stretched out his hand and blue-white lightning flew from his fingertips. Unprepared, Baas was instantly knocked unconscious. Kun rose and glanced at his Master. "We'll meet again," Kun said with certainty. "Maybe," the Wookiee said, "But that is for the Force to decide. For now, the others have escaped, and we have someone to meet." Kun nodded, and the two called their weapons to them. Together they strode across the Dune Sea.

* * *

Emperor Malcodezj smiled as he watched the transmission from Tatooine. "This has been a good day," he declared, "A very good day, indeed..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

"Go on, this cannot," Yoda said, glancing across the room at his fellow Jedi Masters, "Before the Sith act, we must do something." "The Senate is being held hostage," Thon replied, "How can we possibly do anything without endangering more lives?" "Two of our strongest Jedi are gone," Ashka Boda said, "Surely that cannot be coincidence." "We must learn where these Sith are based so they can not hope to escape our grasp," Plett declared. The others murmured agreement. "We should send two of our Jedi Knights to contact Ood and Baas to gain their assistance," Tra's M'ins said, "And then they can locate the Sith headquarters and bring this plan into effect." "I suggest Nomi Sunrider and Ulic Qel-Droma," Arca Jeth said. "Let it be done so," Yoda declared.

* * *

The ramp of the Infiltrator lowered, and Kun strode onto the rocky surface of the jungle planet. "What is this place?" Kun asked, "It's not on the galactic maps." "It is well hidden," the Wookiee said, stepping down beside him, "The Sith have trained here for countless generations, awaiting their day of vengeance. That day is finally at hand." Kun nodded and glanced up at the figure awaiting them atop the temple steps. A simple human form, clad in a cloak, hood and robe; all shaded black.

"Exar Kun," the stranger said, "I have foreseen this day. Now the Dark Side is destined to be victorious." Kun strode up the steps with Rmnklamara and together they stood before the other Sith. "My lord," the Wookiee said. "You've done well," the other Sith said. "Exar Kun," Rmnklamara said, "may I present Emperor Malcodezj of the Sith." "What is the vengeance he has spoken of?" Kun asked, "And when will I learn the ways of the Dark Side?" "Soon enough, young one," Malcodezj said, "Come, we have work to do."

* * *

"Us?" Nomi Sunrider said, "Why us?" "You were best at the training center," Arca replied from distant Coruscant. The mere fact that they didn't use a similar means to contact Ood and Baas themselves wasn't unusual; she doubted either of them was anywhere near technology on Tatooine. "You also work well as a team," Jeth added, smiling, "Act quickly. None of us has much time." With that, the hologram faded and Nomi regarded her betrothed. "So where do we start?" she asked. "Where Baas and Ood were last reported," Ulic Qel-Droma answered, "In a few moments we will be in the Tatooine system. We can begin our search in earnest then."

* * *

Baas lay sleeping in the blanket of roots and Ood regarded him for a moment before turning to face Fri-don and Nadia Jinn; the child's parents. "He will live," Ood said, "and make a full recovery." "Good," Fri-don said, gesturing towards Baas, "When he does, I want both of you to leave and not come back." "The boy must be trained," Ood insisted. "I came all the way out here to avoid your kind," the man snapped, "I'm not about to surrender now." "Fri-don!" his wife gasped.

"No, let me finish," he said, "I heard some of what that Wookiee said just after he arrived and while I don't agree with all if it; I do think the Jedi must change before the galaxy can trust them." Turning, he stalked off. Nadia watched him & gave Ood an apologetic look, then she followed her husband. Ood glanced at where Baas lay and was surprised to find him awake. "Could they be right?" Baas wondered. "Surely you, Vodo-Siosk Baas, don't agree with the Sith!" Ood cried. "Only in principle. The Jedi must change," Baas said, glancing at the ceiling. "Two of them approach now on an important task and will influence that child's destiny." Ood nodded, and prepared for that moment.

* * *

Dooku glanced across the space between himself and the central column where Darth Nvygas held sway. Calming Valorum with the Force, he assured him, "Everything will be all right, Finis. I know what I'm doing. Don't worry, I will return shortly." Turning, he stretched out to the Force and leapt across the space right on top of the leader of the Mandalorians. Nvygas had evidently not been expecting visitors and certainly not Jedi. A swift kick sent the Sith tumbling towards the ground below where his allies watched the fatal fall begin. But, Nvygas did not fall all the way; coming to a stop about halfway down. Momentarily, Dooku wondered how he had done that.

Then he saw the thin wire running from one hand to the side of the column about twenty feet down. Dooku doubted that his opponent had a second rope, so without hesitation he leapt downward, grabbing the rope that suspended Nvygas and igniting his lightsaber. His blade struck the cable, but incredibly; it didn't part! Having no other options, Dooku fell directly onto Nvygas; striking the Mandalorian roughly against the podium. Then, he used his opponent's weight to launch himself into a nearby booth and quickly exited into the corridor that ran around the Senate.

He knew they would locate him shortly, so he set his still glowing lightsaber to work on the nearby wall. The dense metal fell away, and Dooku leapt thru into thin air. Now this is a fun way to die, he thought wryly as he plunged towards the street below. Then a shuttle veered into his path and he felt himself in a powerful grip that lowered him to safety. He smiled at the sight of his master. "Thank you," he said when he had recovered. Yoda cocked an eye at his apprentice and nodded. "Foolish you were to attack them alone," the aged Jedi chastised, "When the time was right, should you have acted." "I understand, Master," Dooku said, "Permission to join those who will permanently remedy the situation." "Patience, my apprentice," Yoda admonished, "Act we shall in due time."

* * *

"The Sith have roots nearly as deep as the Jedi," Rmnklamara said, "A thousand years ago they were merely a small group who believed that the Dark Side was worth their study. For their efforts, they were stripped of rank and scattered across the galaxy." The Wookiee snorted with contempt, then went on, "When at last they presented their findings to the Jedi, they were all but exterminated. Only a handful survived."

"These spread out to form their own groups," Malcodezj put in, "Three such survive to this day. The Mandalorians, led by Darth Nvygas; the Krath, led by Darth Qiran; and the true heirs to the Sith of old, which I lead." "Did you sanction the attack by Nvygas?" Kun asked. "He is impatient," Malcodezj said, "And moved too soon. We will deal with that in time. For now, your first test. In a nearby temple lies a large blue-black gem. Find and retrieve it for me." "As you wish," Kun said and left. "Is that wise?" the Wookiee said as he departed, "He could be killed." "If he is," Malcodezj said, "He is not worthy. Either way, he will allow our forces to be stronger in the battle to come."

* * *

The Nebulon Ranger settled to the desert sands and the ramp lowered. Ulic glanced at the monitors as he shut down the ship. "They are here," Nomi murmured and Ulic nodded agreement. He could sense them too, but he also couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. Nonsense, he thought. "There are others near them," he said, "That could complicate things." "Why?" Nomi asked. "A Jedi must prepare for all eventualities," Ulic quoted. Nomi glared at him and he smiled. "Come on," she said, "Let's go."

* * *

Far above, the dark presence the Jedi below had only barely suspected the existence of watched his monitors as his prey disembarked. He waited for the perfect moment. When it came, the weapons fired and bolts of energy streaked down to the surface. He turned his ship toward hyperspace, smiling thinly as he set course for his hidden base. He did not doubt that he would be followed. He was counting on it, for then he knew that the advantage would be his.

* * *

The door opened and Ood surveyed the two Jedi. "Ulic, Nomi; good to see you again," he said. "Master!" Nomi said, grasping the other's hand, "I don't think I ever overcame your sudden departure." "The guidance of the Force, young one," Ood chided, "Such that led me here, to save Baas." "How is he?" Ulic asked. "Recovering," Ood answered. They stepped from the hall into the main room where Baas lay. Fri-don, Nadia and their child were nearby. Ood began to speak again, but then suddenly and without warning from the Force; the roof exploded.

Ood reacted automatically; his arms reaching upward to catch the largest fragments. Nomi and Ulic ignited their lightsabers; lavender-white and purple-white blades slashing at the falling stone. Baas had been awoken by the sound; his tentacles now extended as he used the Force to push aside the falling debris from where he and the child lay. But Fri-don and Nadia had no such protection, and were soon buried. The dust settled, and reaching out; Ood began to dig at the rubble.

He soon uncovered Nadia, but of her husband he could sense nothing. He saw that she knew what had happened to the two of them. "Take care of my child..." she whispered, "Train him as a Jedi." Ulic and Nomi shut off their blades and helped Baas to his feet; leading him out the door. "What is his name?" Ood said, taking her hand in his, for once wishing he was human. "Qui-Gon," she answered, "Qui-Gon Jinn..."

* * *

Baas sat at the foot of the ramp as Ood left the remains of the homestead; a small bundle in his arms. The child, no doubt. "The parents?" he asked politely. "One with the Force," Ood said, shaking his head. "You need to get to a medical facility," Nomi said, "I'll be fine," Baas declared, "The Force will get me through this. You must find the one who attacked us." "And the base of the Sith," Ulic promised. "Go, and may the Force be with you," Baas said, rising and going with Ood. They had a long walk ahead of them.

* * *

"He is returning," Rmnklamara declared, lowering the macrobinoculars. "But he is not unharmed," he added as Kun entered the clearing. The Wookiee could clearly see three parallel scars on Kun's right cheek. "No matter," Malcodezj said, "He has survived." Kun soon ascended the steps, knelt and handed the gem to Malcodezj. "Excellent," Malcodezj said, crushing the gem into powder, "Now..." But Kun had moved, grasping the other's cloak.

He seemed to tower over the shorter man as he raged, "All that for nothing?! You Sith are as petty as the Jedi." "A test of strength," Malcodezj said, shaking Kun loose. "You are foolish, and too eager to spend lives," Kun said, "You are not the truth I seek." "And what is that truth?" the Wookiee asked. "I do not know," Kun admitted, "But I do know that I shall not find it here." Turning, he descended the steps. "Go with him" Malcodezj ordered, "Take him where he wants; he will yet benefit us." Rmnklamara nodded and then headed for the waiting Infiltrator.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Coruscant. Capital of the Republic. Home to billions. One enormous, nearly planet-spanning city. The Tantive swung lower, towards a platform where the Jedi Council waited. Seconds later, the ship settled, and Baas, Ood and the child descended. "A child strong in the Force," Ashka Boda murmured. "Trained will he be," Yoda said, gesturing to his Tra's M'ins; who took the child from Ood. "Come," Thon said, "We must plan our next action."

* * *

Darth Qiran glanced across at his apprentice, his eyes flashing. "See, they already plot against us," Qiran declared. "Surely, you don't think...?" the younger man asked. "A Sith prepares for every eventuality," Qiran said, his eyes glittering, "We must now act carefully, and decisively. For that, we must go to Deneba." "Why Deneba?" his apprentice asked. "Because," Qiran said, cocking a blue-black eyebrow, "The Force guides me so." Turning, he led the way from the balcony.

* * *

The Nebulon Ranger flew thru the fire rings with deft grace as Nomi held her breath. "I swear," she said, "Someday you're going to kill me." "Then I'll die of loneliness," Ulic replied, heading towards Fornax. "I don't think that whoever attacked us could have found a better place to hide," he added, dodging another plasma bolt. "Just get us down safely so I can strangle you," Nomi bit out. Ulic nodded absently as he headed for the surface.

* * *

Thon shook his craggy features. "It is too dangerous," he said. "It is our only hope," Plett reminded him, his Ho'Din snake-hair writhing in agitation. "I agree," Tra's M'ins said, "We must act now." "Then you must go," Yoda said, "Carefully." "So shall it be," Baas said, and together he and Ood left the council chambers.

* * *

The surface of Cardooine drew near, and Kun could already see the forests of Fijisi around his home. "A few more moments..." he whispered, when, from nowhere; another ship flew across his path. He compensated, too late, and he soon felt the impact. His console burst into flames, engulfing his left hand. Reaching out with the Force to dull the pain, he squelched the flames with his hand while landing the ship with his right.

The ship settled, and Kun studied his hand. Nothing regenerative surgery couldn't handle, but he'd need a prosthesis to move it again. He glanced at Rmnklamara. "You could have helped," he stated. "I did," the Wookiee said, "I kept them from striking us head-on." Kun grunted, and lowered the ramp. "You're making a mistake going back there," Kun warned the Sith. "I must obey my master," Rmnklamara said, and raised the ramp. Kun shook his head, knowing that when he saw the alien again things would be much different. Then he turned from the rising craft and trod the road home.

* * *

The sky was on fire. It was no wonder no one had settled here. Merely landing was an ordeal. "He's here," Ulic said, his lightsaber gripped tightly. "Come on," Nomi said, "Let's find out who 'he' is."

* * *

Nearby, the dark presence watched the Jedi approach his fortress. They were his now, as all would soon be. Thanks to them, this would be true. He smiled and laughed. These Jedi had no idea what they were getting into.

* * *

As they watched the recording, Thon allowed the one man who had escaped the Senate to explain the events as they had happened. "As you can see," Dooku said, "These are Mandalorian warriors with great skill and technology. I have no doubt that they will prove ruthless and implacable foes." "Very well," Baas said, "It would please me if you would accompany us in our endeavor. As we have not yet encountered these invaders."

Dooku nodded, and joined the ranks of assembled Jedi and Padawans. Thon surveyed the group, then paused as if something had caught his attention. "What is it?" Ood prompted. "A dark presence," Thon answered, "Leaving this world." He glanced at Baas. "I must pursue it," he concluded. "Do as you must," Baas said, "We will succeed." Thon nodded, and trudged off thru the enormous city.

* * *

The door caved in, and Darth Nvygas and the others whirled to face the attack. Leading the group was an insect-like, red-skinned being he recognized as Jedi Master Vodo-Siosk Baas. Nvygas gestured to his men to stay back. Baas had only a cane to protect him. The Sith Lord drew and ignited his lightsaber in one smooth motion. "To the death, and the winner's group rules the Republic," Nvygas taunted. Baas gestured to the Jedi as the other Sith activated the holocams. "So be it," Baas declared.

* * *

Malcodezj watched the transmission and smiled, knowing what he must do next.

* * *

Exar Kun also watched as the duel between Baas and Nvygas began. As he did, an idea began to take shape. Taking out his lightsaber, and no longer watching the duel; he began to work.

* * *

The fortress gleamed above them, solid and black as space. An immovable fixture; it seemed to dwarf the sky and absorb the plasma bolts from above with nonchalance. "I guess we knock," Ulic said, ascending the steps to the twin doors. As he did, the massive doors opened, and a black-robed figure appeared. Ulic started, and backed up to stand beside Nomi. The stranger surveyed them, then said, "I have been expecting you, my apprentices. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Darth Sival."

* * *

The battle continued, and Baas spun his staff; throwing off Nvygas' aim, he thrust upward to strike the other's jaw. But the Sith spun clear of the attack, whipping his blade in an arch that skidded across Baas' cane. The Jedi back-stepped and spun his weapon forward to strike Nvygas in the side. Nvygas attacked with growing fury and an unprecedented speed. Baas ignored him for a moment; then leapt clear and struck downward as he did so. The Sith barely fielded the blow as Baas landed. Kicking free of the close quarters, Nvygas brought his weapon to bear.

Baas held his staff horizontally and knocked the other's weapon upward. Releasing his lightsaber to traverse the arc Baas had sent it into, the Sith seized Baas' cane. Baas swung down, and used the Force to guide the falling saber. Nvygas sprang free and grasped his weapon, but Baas had already struck; knocking the other's legs from beneath him. Nvygas fell, cutting at Baas with his regained weapon as the alien leaped clear.

Having returned to his feet, the Sith swung to face Baas, who struck the helmet of the Mandalorian; knocking him once more off the ground. Nvygas flew across the floor as Baas leapt to strike the lightsaber from his opponent's hand. Then Baas held him there for a moment with the Force and glanced around at the others filling the floor of the Senate. "This battle is over," Baas said, "Now, once more, the Jedi are in command here and throughout the Republic."

* * *

The battle ended as Kun stood, examining his weapon. Now it was time to see the Jedi and share with them the truth about both the Jedi and the Sith. He wondered what Rmnklamara and Malcodezj would think of what happened next.

* * *

The Infiltrator settled to the jungle planet's surface and the ramp lowered. Malcodezj watched as his ally ascended to where he was. "Your command, my master," Rmnklamara said, kneeling. "You must go to Kamparas," Malcodezj said, "There you will seal our fates in a battle the Jedi will never forget." "Yes, my lord," the Wookiee said, "And what of Kun?" "He will be dealt with in time," Malcodezj swore, cackling with glee.

* * *

"I knew you would come to me today," Sival went on, "It is your destiny to become my disciples." "What are you?" Ulic asked. "I am my own master, the power that shall at last restore the Sith," Sival answered. Nomi and Ulic drew their lightsabers and ignited their blades. Sival smiled. "Please, enter. You have much to learn," he said. "No," the two Jedi said simultaneously. "I insist," Sival said, his voice and expression hardening. He raised one hand and Ulic felt dizzy as the barren landscape of Fornax blurred, then was replaced by an enormous stone chamber.

"What the..." Ulic sputtered, "How in..." "You do not remember entering?" the Sith taunted, "The Dark Side possesses many skills more powerful than that." "Let's go," Ulic said, turning; but Sival was already there. "You won't be leaving yet," the other said. Ulic frowned, realizing he could not move. He and Nomi were stuck to the floor. "Let us go!" Ulic demanded. The Sith regarded them coolly, then raised a hand casually. "Tell me," Sival asked, "Have you felt the shear power of the dark side?"

Blue-white lightning flew from his outstretched fingertips to strike the prone Jedi. Ulic attempted to use the force to deflect it as he had been taught, but still some of it hit him and Nomi. Ulic glanced at her. "You will release us!" he cried, and with an effort brought his blade to bear, simultaneously reaching out with the Force and pushing Nomi free and towards the door. She rolled clear of their opponent Ulic called out, "Go, get help! I'll keep him occupied!" "Neither of you is going anywhere," Sival declared as Ulic broke loose of the grip the Sith had held him in and rushed towards his adversary.

* * *

Nomi raced down the stairs to the Nebulon Ranger. Seconds later, the ship rose into the air and Nomi glanced out at the arcing plasma bolts. She wasn't half the pilot Ulic was, and if Sival was guiding those bolts as she suspected; she'd never escape. Reaching out with the Force, she found a bolt and drew it towards her. Its power engulfed her ship for a moment before she used the Force to channel it into a massive push free of the atmosphere and drive the vessel hard for space.

* * *

"Too bad, she had potential," Sival said. Ulic glared at the Sith, and coughed on the smoke emanating from his burnt clothes. He was battered, but not beaten. Sival gestured to a nearby hologram and Ulic watched in horror as the Nebulon Ranger blew apart beneath a plasma bolt. "No!" he cried. "You seem angry. Your path towards the Dark Side has begun well," Sival commented. "Believe me," Ulic swore, "You will pay for this." Sival merely smiled.

* * *

The world was barren as only Hoth, Tatooine and Fornax could be. Yet, there was life, and on the grassy hill ahead were two dark presences. Taking out his lightsaber, Thon approached them.

* * *

Darth Qiran watched the Jedi closely. "Stand back," he directed his apprentice, "He is mine."

* * *

The Sith that had survived the abrupt shift in power within the Senate quickly surrendered as their leader had sworn, and Ood, Dooku and a few other Jedi Masters and Padawans led them away. As they stepped out of the building and rounded the corner towards the transport; a strange group of droids hove into view as they rose over the edge of the platform. Ood sensed danger, and started to signal the others. He was too late. With skill, the Sith surprised the Padawans, knocking them aside so as to block the more proficient Jedi. Leaping over the front of their ranks, they rushed towards the strange droids; their sense one of relief and acceptance. By now some of the Jedi had recovered.

"We must apprehend them!" Dooku protested when Ood held him back. Suddenly, the Jedi's caution was explained and the droids drew blaster rifles and opened fire. The fleeing and unarmed Sith stood no chance. Ood formed a wall between the Jedi and the deadly beams; which had turned from the fallen Sith to their guards. "Give me the lightsabers we confiscated from the Sith," Ood requested. Dooku nodded, evidently realizing what the other had in mind. Grasping and igniting each red-white blade in turn, at last Ood advanced on the droids, brandishing a hundred lightsabers in a hundred limbs.

Where many Jedi would have failed, in moments one had reduced the fearsome droids to scrap. The battle over, Ood collapsed; the lightsabers clattering to the ground. He was close to the life-change that came upon all his people; he could feel it. That meant he must finish his work as a Jedi. And he must finish it soon.

* * *

The alien was blue of skin and red of eye; unlike anything Thon had seen or heard of before. No matter; Thon was a difficult opponent for even Yoda to defeat in battle. He would not lose easily. "Master Thon," a voice said, "It has been some time." Thon recognized the voice and turned to face the one regarding him coldly at the side of the alien. "You look surprised," the young human remarked,

"Don't be. The Sith have hidden in plain sight of the Jedi for millennia." "Knowledge you will never have a chance to reveal to anyone," the alien interjected, igniting his red-white blade. Thon countered by igniting his own silvery-white blade. "I don't know who you are," Thon said, "But I know my destiny lies here." The other cocked a blue-black eyebrow and said, "Your destiny is to perish here, Jedi, and I, Darth Qiran, shall dispose of you."

* * *

The young apprentice of the Sith lord called Darth Qiran watched as the two battled, Jedi versus Sith. As it was meant to be. For a moment, he thought Qiran had won as he cut at the Jedi's arm. But a rock deflected the attack, and he knew this battle would be difficult; even for his master. He has found a worthy opponent at last, the young man thought.

* * *

Thon pressed his attack, sliding his lightsaber down at the Sith's toward the hilt. But Qiran leaped clear, hurling lightning bolts at the Jedi. His saber caught most of them, the rest he deflected with the Force. But the effort drained him, and he knew he could not withstand much of this. He was far too old, but he was also sure that he would rather die than let the Sith escape.

* * *

Darth Qiran rolled heavy stones down at Thon, which he slashed to flinders; never stopping his defense or attack. Above, a storm brewed, and bolts of lightning crackled in the sky. Qiran's apprentice glanced upward. His master's work, no doubt. Suddenly, several bolts shot down, glazing Thon's rocky skin and reducing his lightsaber to a molten lump in his hand. "Surrender!" Qiran demanded. Thon would apparently have none of it; instead he rushed the Sith. Stretching out his blade at the last second, Qiran sought to dispose of the Jedi. Amazingly, though, Thon stretched his hand forth.

The blade contacted with the hand of the Jedi, then flared and died as the Jedi absorbed the energy. Qiran laughed, extending his other hand to the sky. At once, a thousand bolts of pure energy shot down into and thru Qiran; converging on Thon. Moments later, there was not even smoke to mark the passing of the Jedi. "Come, we must go," Qiran said, deactivating his blade and moving off towards their ship. His apprentice smiled at their victory, and followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

"You have done well," Yoda said, addressing Master Ood and the others whose actions had ended the impasse at the Senate. "For your actions and heroism, you shall be henceforth addressed with a surname in your tongue that all may know what you have done. So, from this day forward; you are Jedi Master Ood Bnar," Tra's M'ins concluded. There was quiet applause, and Ood Bnar bowed to the audience of nobles, Senators and Jedi. "Thank you," he said, "Now I have a request." "Speak, Ood Bnar," Plett directed.

"I wish to return to Kamparas and resume teaching," Ood requested. "Granted," Ashka Boda said. Ood nodded, turned and left them. At almost the same moment, each Jedi gasped and reeled. "Thon is dead," Arca Jeth said shakily. "Whoever attacked the Sith must be responsible," Dooku interjected. "Or another group," Baas said in mild reproof. "You must investigate!" Qalor Essada, the governor of Kuat, said. "Agreed we are," Yoda said, "A Jedi fleet only can find the Sith." Ashka Boda nodded grimly. "Two groups of ships will search them out," she said. "Baas will you command..." Plett began, but the other shook his head in the negative.

"My destiny lies here," he said. "Then I will go," Boda said. "As will I," added Arca Jeth. Then the assembled throng began to disperse. Yoda strode to where Baas stood. "You sense something, yes?" the aged Jedi asked. "That this is only the beginning," Baas replied, "And that many of us, like Thon, won't live to see the end."

* * *

"You've failed me," her voice said, mocking him. "No!" Ulic cried, igniting his blade and leaping to save her. But Nomi vanished and haunting laughter filled his ears. "Destroy me," Sival taunted, "And you will complete your journey to the Dark Side." "No!" Ulic yelled again as lightning arced towards him. He cringed automatically and then... Ulic sat up gasping for breath. A dream, only a dream. But Nomi was dead, and he was still a prisoner of the Sith. Or was he? For once, he could not sense his enemy. There has to be a ship here, he thought, rising and beginning a search of the fortress.

Hours later, he found it, a new Cloak-Shape fighter. Boarding it, he began the takeoff procedure. As he did, a hologram appeared at his elbow. The image of Darth Sival took form. "Your escape attempt will prove fruitless," Sival said, "I will destroy you." "You'll have to catch me first," Ulic declared, gunning the engine. The craft quickly reached the open air, and Ulic quickly glanced over the gauges. He blanched suddenly. There was no hyperdrive! If he sat down now, Sival would make him pay dearly. But as he recalled, the Fire Rings were very popular among tourists and smugglers. It was only a matter of time before his escape would be complete.

* * *

The stars system was small, non-descript and otherwise ordinary. It was the perfect place, Nomi had decided, to effect repairs. She was halfway from nowhere in a place that made Smuggler's Run and the spice mines of Kessel look like paradise. Even the Anoat system, she mused, had more going on. Here, it was her, the Nebulon Ranger, and two weeks of work on its systems.

Her stunt with the plasma bolts hadn't been without cost; the hyperdrive had cut out a few light-years away from Fornax. She had checked nearly every system, to no end. Now that she knew what she had to do to finish the job; her mind turned to where she would go for help. One answer kept returning to her, thru the Force, no doubt; Kamparas.

* * *

At first Baas was unsure what had drawn him to the landing pad that morning, but as the familiar shape of the Iyndiri settled to the ground; he knew it had been the Force. The ramp lowered, and a familiar form descended. His clothes were unchanged, but Baas noted the prosthesis covering his left hand and the scars across his right cheek. "I see that the Dark Side hasn't been treating you well," Baas commented, and the other froze. The Jedi Master stepped into the light, knowing that until now the young man before him had not even sensed his presence.

"I've been waiting for you, Exar," Baas went on. "Have you now?" his former apprentice asked, "I doubt it." "Why are you here?" Baas countered, sidestepping the accusation. "I seek an audience with the Senate," Kun replied, "As is my right." "That shall be seen," Baas stated.

* * *

The Infiltrator hung at the edge of the system as Rmnklamara considered his options. He would never make landfall on his own without arousing suspicion. He would need the assistance of another ship to fabricate a crash landing. So, he sat, waiting for an opportunity.

* * *

"There's something not right here," Ashka Boda said her ship and it's escorts dropped out of hyperspace. The use of military force was almost unknown in the Republic, but because of the danger the Sith represented; a substantial fleet of the latest ships had been put at the disposal of the Jedi Order. From personal ships to true warships, it was a sight enough to cause most foes pause. Ahead lay the planet Barab, around which were clustered numerous vessels of uncertain vintage. All were bristling with weaponry, unmoving, and did not answer the automatic hails her crew was sending out. There were no obvious hints as to her identity, she knew.

As far as those craft knew, her group could be anything from smugglers to a trade convoy. "I sense nothing unusual on the surface," Ki-Adi-Mundi, her younger second-in-command said. "You're inexperienced in battle," Boda replied, though that was true of most of the latest generation of Jedi. "The absence of the unusual in the event of a blockade like this is itself strange," she added. The Cerean nodded. Ahead, one of the vessels swung its bow towards them. "Shields up!" Boda called. "They have not attacked us," the other suggested, "Perhaps we can surprise them with our arsenal." "Call it a Jedi hunch," she replied, "Arm weapons." As the younger Jedi Knight complied, a light on a nearby panel at the Jedi Master's side flickered, indicating that someone had finally decided to hail them.

"Incoming transmission," the comm officer dutifully reported, adding a moment later, "From the surface." "Put it through," Boda directed. Then the approaching ship fired, and her ship rocked from the impact. At least we had our shields up, she thought. The comm panel had shorted out from the burst of energy, and the comm officer had quickly used the Force to extinguish the potential blaze. "Did we get all of that transmission?" she asked as she signaled her first officer to fire. As the Starfire opened up on the attacker, the comm officer nodded.

"Replaying now!" he said, activating the holoprojector beside her chair. A Barabel face appeared above it. In the edge of the image, another figure could be seen and the glint of light issuing from one hand could only be the blade of a lightsaber. The shadowy stranger struck the alien, and the Barabel crumpled. Stepping forward, the menacing image seemed to face Boda and even though it was only a recording, she shivered. "This planet is ours now," the being said, and the hologram faded. Ahead of her, the enemy ships had all come about to face her forces. "What do we tell the others?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked. "Tell them we have a planet to free," Boda replied grimly. The Battle of Barab had begun.

* * *

The Enforcer swung closer to him, and Ulic activated his holoprojector. "Unidentified ship," the alien said tersely, "State your business or prepare to be boarded." "My vessel has no hyperdrive," he stated, "I need passage." "Passage will be 20,000 Republic credits," the Twi'lek cackled. Ulic quickly assessed his funds. "I only have 10,000. It'll have to do," he said, reaching out with the Force and casually raising his hand. [Enough of that, Jedi,] a deeper voice declared in an alien tongue his ship automatically translated.

The Twi'lek stepped aside to reveal... a Hutt. Ulic grimaced. [I've dealt with your kind before,] the Hutt said, [And while you could probably trick Captain Norufu; you won't trick Bogga.] "I desperately need passage," Ulic pleaded, "I only have limited supplies, and this isn't the most hospitable place to land."

[Terribly sorry,] the Hutt said insincerely, [but business is business...] " _ **You will give me passage!**_ " Ulic roared and Bogga jumped back, clutching at his throat. [Perhaps a settlement could be reached...] the Hutt said shakily, [So we will take you to Nar Shaddaa, where you can probably gain transport anywhere you like.] "That will be fine," Ulic said, closing the channel. He glanced at his hand, which was clenched in rage. Had he used the Dark Side to influence Bogga? Sival must have affected me more than I realized, Ulic thought. Concentrating on the moment, Ulic flew his ship into the smuggler's hangar bay.

* * *

The Senate chamber was full, and as Kun entered; he noted the Jedi Council stood in one booth opposite the simple lectern at which he was to speak. High above, the Supreme Chancellor called the meeting to order. "The chair recognizes Exar Kun of the Cardooine system," D'ahn Arhul said reluctantly and the chamber quieted at his authoritative voice. It had not been easy to procure this audience, considering what had happened a thousand years ago when the last Jedi to fall to the Sith had spoken to their former allies. The battle between them that had followed was still legendary.

At least I have friends in high places, Kun mused glancing up at Arhul. His father's comrade watched him uneasily, and Kun knew that he would not get a second chance to speak his mind. He stepped up to the platform and activated the sound system. "Supreme Chancellor Arhul, Senators of the Republic, Masters of the Jedi; I come here today to reveal a great truth," Kun said. There was a soft murmur at this, and another as one of the doors onto the floor opened and Vodo-Siosk Baas stepped forward into the center of the room. "I wish to speak for the Jedi," Baas said. "Proceed," Arhul directed.

"What is this truth?" Baas challenged. Kun faced his former master. "That the Dark Side is growing stronger," he answered, "Clouding the minds of the greatest Jedi to the dangers that yet lurk in the Republic. That the Jedi are faltering, facing the fact that unless their ways change they will come to their end." The crowd of Senators murmured again, and several members of the Jedi Council shifted uncomfortably. Yoda seemed to grow thoughtful as Baas countered, "On what basis do you make this claim?"

"On the basis that the Jedi are unwilling to change," Kun replied, "And since all life is change; the Jedi who serve life should change as well. For millennia, however, you have not done so. Your ways are outdated, and you have forgotten your noble origins." "You have been twisted in your thinking by the Dark Side," Baas asserted. "What do you sense in me, Master?" Kun said, allowing the other to discern his intentions. Baas paused, his alien brow tightened as he considered. "I sense neither light nor darkness," he answered at last, "Only being." Kun turned to face Arhul. "Put my words to the test," Kun directed, "See if what I say is true."

Baas raised his cane and struck its end on the floor, bringing everyone's attention to the aged Jedi. "I will test you now. We will see if darkness has grown stronger than light," Baas declared. "Master," Kun said, "I sense anger in you. You don't want to do this." "By the Jedi Code; I have the right to test my apprentice when, where and how I see fit!" Baas said, "Let us begin!"

The other Jedi seemed to be in agreement, and Arhul had pointed out nothing that would prevent this from taking place. Kun stepped onto the Senate floor, and drew his lightsaber. He ignited its blue-white blade, then smiled. "I've made some modifications," he said, flicking a hidden switch; and a second blue-white blade sprung from his weapon's opposite end. Brandishing it, he stepped forward.

* * *

It happened so fast; Rmnklamara was almost taken off guard. The freighter came out of hyperspace, and seconds later another ship popped up and opened fire on the first. A perfect opportunity, he thought, quickly performing a micro-jump that landed the Infiltrator directly in the line of fire. His vessel shook as the Wookiee fought to maintain control yet appear more heavily damaged than he actually was.

Activating the comm, he shifted consciously to his native tongue. [Mayday, mayday! I can no longer maintain orbit. I must make an emergency landing. Please, allow we to land safely,] he said. The comm replied, in a voice that was obviously that of a droid, [We will comply. Attempt landing at these coordinates.] [Confirmed,] he said, reaching out with the Force and cutting the power to his engines. The ship fell like a stone towards the surface below.

* * *

The pure energy of Kun's double-bladed lightsaber crackled as it struck again and again the cortosis ore of Baas' cane. While he knew the material was lightsaber resistant, he did not know how long it would last. "The Sith will be brought to a finish, once and for all time," Baas declared. Kun spun, striking at Baas as he did so, and leaped clear. "Careful, Master," Kun cautioned, "You're dangerously close to the Dark Side." Baas paused momentarily as Kun's words sunk in, and the aged Jedi quickly strove to control his emotions. Kun whirled his blades in an infinity loop, guarding against any move Baas could make.

Baas countered with a swift forward thrust to break his foe's guard, then a swipe at Kun's legs. Kun rolled over the attack, bringing his blade up to strike Baas as he did. Baas sidestepped the blow, spinning his cane under Kun's weapon in an attempt to knock it free of the other's grasp. Kun back-flipped with the blow, and returned to his feet, holding his blades at an angle in front of him. Kun abruptly slashed up, then down. As Baas defended, the lightsaber blades cut into opposite sides of Baas' cane; sending chips of ore flying. I have to end this, Baas thought. Baas struck Kun's side, and his former student retaliated by bringing his weapon down hard on Baas' cane.

The staff broke with an audible crack, but before Kun could take advantage of this occurrence; Baas brought the ends of his cane down on Kun's hand. Kun reflexively released his weapon, and the lightsaber clattered to the Senate floor. Kun seemed to be catching his breath as Baas stepped back. "This test is completed," Baas said. Kun glanced at Arhul and stepped up to the lectern. "I however, have not," Kun said. "You may continue," Arhul said as he cast an angry glance around the murmuring Senate. "There is another truth I wish to state," Kun said, "That there is no Dark Side, nor light; only the Force."

* * *

Yoda stepped to the front of the booth that housed the Jedi. "Speak as did the Sith do you," the aged Jedi stated. "The Sith sought chaos, I seek change," Kun said, "Tell me, Master, am I wrong? Have the Jedi changed over the millennia?" "Accept the Dark Side the Jedi cannot," Yoda declared. "Not as the Sith view it, no," Kun admitted, "For that too is wrong. You will one day learn what I have learned, and on that day Jedi and Sith as they are now will be no more." "It will take some time before such changes take place," Baas countered. Kun smiled grimly. "All this shall come to pass in three generations," Kun stated.

Yoda gazed at the young man thoughtfully, remembering Kun's unusual skill with foreknowledge. He glanced at Arhul. "Nothing left to say the Jedi have," Yoda said, stepping back into the midst of the Jedi Council. Picking up his weapon, Kun glanced at Arhul, then strode to the Senate doors and was soon gone. Arhul called the Senate to attention and said, "This assembly is dismissed." As the massive chamber emptied, Yoda gestured for the other Jedi to proceed without him. Soon, only he and Baas occupied the building. "Did I do as he suggested?" Baas asked, "Did I step too close to the Dark Side?" "You must yourself answer," Yoda replied, "Find your own path you must."

Baas nodded. "Where can I find Master Arca or Master Boda?" Baas asked. Yoda considered. "In four days, at Yaga Minor, she repairing the fleet will be," he answered. Baas nodded again. "I will rendezvous with her there," Baas said. The Jedi then walked off, leaving the Senate completely empty.

* * *

One of the Sith warships, its port flank on fire, reeled before their weapons and sank towards the planetary shield. Boda flicked on the intercom. "Get ready," she called, hoping Ki-Adi-Mundi would be able to make it. For hours they had battled, losing several ships in the process. The enemy had taken its losses too; one vessel fleeing into hyperspace to parts unknown. Boda had let it go, the loss of one of her ships in pursuit would not increase her chance of success in the battle here. Now, part of the shield had been weakened, and if her hunch was right; this impact would open a small hole through which the younger Jedi would slip in a starfighter.

That was the plan at least, she thought as the Sith craft impacted onto the shield. On the tactical display, the energy field buckled, then faded as a gap opened. "Shield has overloaded!" the tactical officer called, but Boda ignored him as she touched a button inlaid on her chair. Her eyes quickly found the fleeing starfighter, concentrating on the sleek craft her second-in-command rode towards the surface. "May the Force be with you," she whispered as her group renewed its attack.

* * *

The Z-91 was swift, agile and top-of-the-line. Truth be told, it was also top-secret. At special behest of the Supreme Chancellor, the Jedi Council had assigned dozens of the experimental craft to each of their fleets. It was unknown whether or not opportunity to use them would arise; certainly the small ship's creators had never designed it for what the young Jedi had in mind. No time like the present to put it to the test, Ki-Adi-Mundi thought, swinging the fighter closer to the surface. He had a feeling that the Sith would fight to the death rather than surrender. But Barab had to be freed, at any cost.

* * *

In another part of the galaxy, Arca Jeth surveyed the solar system his group had entered. Ahead, an unidentified warship sped over the horizon of the system's only habitable planet. It appeared to be alone, but Arca knew too well that appearances often deceived. "Battle stations!" he ordered. The warship remained alone, and while it posed a tempting target; Jeth knew that to strike without provocation would be to give in to the Dark Side. "Tactical?" he inquired. "Several dozen vessels of similar design are rising from the surface," the tactical officer replied, "Wait, the sensors no longer read anything, but I still sense..." "Alert the other ships!" Arca commanded, "Prepare to come under attack!" Silently, he wondered just what he had gotten into now.

* * *

The Z-91 touched down, and Ki-Adi-Mundi leaped from the cockpit as it opened and to the ground. His lightsaber was clasped in his hand and immediately flashed to life. Scanning the area with the Force, he sprinted into the palace. Much to his surprise, the Sith seemed to have placed no guards. Overconfident, he thought, or plotting a trap for the unwary? He passed thru the main doors into a large courtyard. Across the expanse stood the Sith from the hologram. "Come for me, Jedi," the other taunted, "And die!" Carefully, the young Jedi approached and soon the duel began.

* * *

Ood Bnar glanced at the line of broken tree limbs and dirt that marked the landing of the strange craft. It floated now on the ocean, although for how much longer it would do so; he could not say. His students stood uneasily behind him at the edge of the forest. "Contact the training center," Ood said at last, "Have them arrange to transport it to repair facilities." "Who landed here? And where are they now?" one of them asked. Ood glanced at his student, then his gaze wandered over the ocean.

"I cannot say," Ood responded, "But I sense danger approaching. We must be ready." He faced his students, and said, "Go now. I will be along in a few moments." The group of Padawans nodded and left. Gently, Ood used his limbs and the Force to lift the vessel onto dry land, where it would be easier to transport elsewhere. He searched the vessel with his thoughts, but could get no sense of the one who had flown it. So, if they did not die and are not here, he thought, where are those who flew on this ship? He could sense nothing unusual nearby, so with a shrug; he followed his students thru the forest.

* * *

Rmnklamara watched as Ood Bnar left. It was not yet time for him to act, that he could sense thru the Force. But, when it was, he would indeed be ready.

* * *

At last, the orbital battle seemed to be winding down. All of the Sith vessels now posed no danger to Barab; mostly thanks to a little maneuver she had pulled on them. By leading them between the planet and a nearby asteroid, Boda had temporarily confused their sensors. In that brief period of time, a small portion of her fleet had made two jumps thru hyperspace.

In the moments after their return to normal space, the Jedi had completely surrounded the Sith. Or rather, she thought, the Sith and those scum of the universe they had forced to serve alongside them. "The planetary shield is still up," her tactical officer reported. "Any contact with the surface?" she asked. The other shook his head in the negative. "We'll have to wait and see what happens next, then," she said as the Starfire and it's allies continued orbiting Barab.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

From the strange warships came a horde of smaller vessels, which resolved themselves into small craft in the shape of the basilisk dragons of Arkania. Arca Jeth shuddered, imagining that raw power with droid strength and sentient minds controlling it. The war droids surged forward, overwhelming several of the smaller ships. As one war droid insanely plowed into the side of a much larger vessel, Jeth turned to his second-in-command.

"Full speed ahead, recover any and all survivors!" he shouted over the din of alarms. The other obeyed, plunging the Jedi Blade after the falling ship; which was even now on fire from within. The escape pods snapped off as the other war droids continued to pound at its surface. The prow of the ship hit the atmosphere of the planet and it began to break up. Arca sensed that some of its occupants still lived, and so gestured for them to continue their descent.

Another pod broke free and Arca grabbed it with the Force and yanked it clear of the expanding cloud of dust that was all that remained of the other vessel. As he brought it aboard, the Jedi Blade came about; beginning to fire ion blasts at the war droids. Assured that this last pod was safe, he turned his full attention back to the battle at hand.

* * *

The Enforcer settled to the worn and hodgepodge surface of Nar Shaddaa with a grace that contrasted sharply with the denizens of the place. The ramp lowered, and Ulic Qel-Droma began to descend. He stopped when he heard a familiar sound behind him. Ulic turned and faced Bogga. [You will want your fighter, of course,] the obese Hutt said. "Of course," Ulic replied, "Unless you wish to buy it." [7,000 credits,] Bogga offered. "10,000," Ulic stated flatly.

[8,000,] Bogga said, trying again. "10,000," Ulic stated a second time. Bogga sighed, and threw a data card at Ulic. Reaching out with the Force, Ulic grabbed it from the air and guided it into his palm. "Thank you," Ulic said dryly, turning and leaving the landing pit. Now where to go? he thought. A beggar woman rose from the side of the road and shambled over to him. "Ah, Jedi! And a dark one too!" she cackled.

"What are you talking about, old woman?" Ulic countered, trying to step away. She blocked his path again. "Vima know many things," she went on, "The future, the past; Vima daughter of great Jedi, long gone." "I don't buy that," Ulic replied. "Ah! But Vima not sell! You search for many things! Love lost, evil took. Where can you find both?" Vima said. Ulic froze. "How did..." he began, but broke off, bewildered.

"Vima know," she said, "Because Vima see what is in you! Many days from now, you go to Vontor; find what you seek." "Vontor?" Ulic protested, "The prison world? You're kidding." Laughing, Vima stretched out her hand and a small cane rose from the place she had sat and moved across to her. "Vima not tell," she said, "Answer for you, you must." Turning, she walked off and Ulic watched her until she vanished among the other residents of this world. Then, he too lost himself in the streets of Nar Shaddaa.

* * *

"You will soon be beaten, Jedi," the Sith taunted. "Your fleet is lost," Ki-Adi-Mundi retorted, "I will not remain alone for much longer." Striking swiftly, the Sith leaped free and the two paused to catch their breath. "Your style of fighting and presence seem familiar," the Jedi said, "Who are you?" "Through the Force many things you will see; the future, the past, old friends long gone..." the Sith quoted.

Ki-Adi-Mundi blinked. Surely not? he thought. As he expanded his awareness of the Force, he realized that was indeed so. Now, he recognized his opponent. "Brand Ismaren!" he declared. "See?" Brand declared, "Your insight serves you well! Now perish as all true Jedi should!" Brand swung his lightsaber in horizontal arcs, preventing close approach. The Jedi responded by flinging debris at Ismaren.

The Sith cut at them with his blade, breaking his guard and Ki-Adi-Mundi spun in. Brand brought his lightsaber around and blocked the attack effortlessly. The Jedi unleashed a flurry of attacks; all of which the Sith parried. From the corner of the courtyard, a Barabel suddenly appeared and began firing at Ismaren. Kicking the Jedi so that he lost his footing, Brand used the Force to acquire and destroy the alien's weapon. Tossing the Barabel aside with another wave of energy, he spun to face his foe; too late.

Thrown with incredible speed and accuracy, the Jedi's weapon struck the Sith in the chest as he faced his adversary. With a blast of blue Dark Side fire, the Sith was no more. Both weapons clattered to the ground, the Jedi's still ignited. Reaching over, Ki-Adi-Mundi retrieved his weapon and deactivated it, then collected Brand's lightsaber. He glanced at the Barabel, who had returned to his feet. "Thank you," the Jedi said, "Please lower the planetary shield." The alien nodded and glanced at the spot where Ismaren had died. "We will not forget this," the Barabel swore, and left. Closing his eyes and nodding solemnly towards where his friend had last stood, he said, "Nor I."

* * *

"There, all done," Nomi Sunrider said to herself. Reaching out, she searched thru the Force for her beloved's presence. But either he was too far away or he was dead. The Jedi must be warned about Darth Sival, she thought, examining her instruments carefully before picking a course that would allow her to expend the least fuel to contact the Jedi Council. Turning the Nebulon Ranger, she soon made the hyperspace jump to Kamparas.

* * *

The Smuggler's Moon (as Nar Shaddaa was also known) was not the first or even second choice on the average citizen's mind when they thought of a destination for a vacation. But, if you wanted to accomplish something clandestinely; few more disreputable hives of scum and villainy could be found. It was the perfect place to lose oneself or to get to where one wanted to do that. Clad in a simple Corellian trader's grab he'd bought from a stall near the spaceport, Ulic strode the streets of this moon; striving to keep a low profile.

As a Jedi, even in robes that had been as tattered as his; he would have found himself unwelcome. Somewhere, he would find passage out of this system. For a moment, he considered the old crone's words. Did what he sought lie on Vontor? he wondered. There was only one way to be sure, he knew. Go there and find out.

* * *

The starfighter settled to the floor of the hangar bay of the Starfire, and Ki-Adi-Mundi got out. Ashka Boda smiled, and began to approach him. Then she paused, studying his sense and expression. "You seem troubled," she said at last. He glanced up at her. "The Sith... was an old friend... a fellow student," the young alien said brokenly. She could see that he was worn out physically, mentally and emotionally. "The fleet is in need of repairs," Boda said, "So we're heading for Yaga Minor. If you want, we can arrange a transfer for you there." Ki-Adi-Mundi shook his head. "I don't know," he said, "I just don't know."

* * *

From his post on the bridge of the Knightstorm, Jorus C'baoth watched the ongoing battle between the Jedi forces and the Sith war droids. Their enemies were almost defeated, but one still assailed them despite the tactic Master Arca had employed. As the remnants of the Sith forces assembled for another futile assault, he turned to his navigation officer. "Put us on an intercept course with those war droids," C'baoth ordered. As his ship got underway, the comm at his elbow signaled for his attention.

The Jedi flicked it on, and a familiar voice said, "What are you doing, C'baoth?" "Finishing this," he stated. "The battle is won," the other interjected, "There's no need..." "On the contrary, Master Arca," C'baoth said, "There's always a need." He broke transmission, as the lead war droid broke formation and headed for them. "He's preparing to ram us!" his tactical officer called. "On my mark," the Jedi said, "Perform a Smuggler's Reverse... Mark!" In a blur, the Knightstorm spun around so that its engines faced the attacking Sith. When they ignited, the Jedi ship shook with a fusillade of explosions as it blew up. More slowly, this time, the Knightstorm crept away from the volatile wreckage as other ships swept up the last of the Sith.

* * *

[[Passage will be 11,000 credits,]] the Verpine standing at the edge of the landing bay said, its alien voice almost overwhelming the sound of the translation from the device Ulic had purchased. Ulic grimaced. Not again, he thought. "I only have 10,000," he said, glancing at the ship's captain, who stood supervising the loading of its cargo. He had no idea what sort of contraband this man was carrying, nor did he care. "Perhaps," he suggested, gesturing casually at the captain, "Your captain would make an exception?"

[[Captain Shrike?]] the Verpine called. Shrike raised his eyes towards Ulic. "For anyone but a Jedi, I wouldn't consider it," he said, "But I still owe them a lot as you know. Give him passage, Zlanx." Ulic handed over the required sum to Zlanx the Verpine, but his eyes followed Shrike. The transaction completed, Ulic strode over to where the other still stood. The man extended his hand and said, "Karlos Shrike; welcome aboard the Second Chance..." "Ulic Qel-Droma," the Jedi replied, shaking the proffered hand. Then, following the other's gesture; Ulic boarded the freighter and less then 15 minutes later the Second Chance was heading for the stars.

* * *

"You've really done it this time," Arca chided. "We succeeded, didn't we?" C'baoth protested. Arca shrugged. "What's your status?" Jeth asked. "We're low on fuel," C'baoth answered, "We'll have to head to a shipyard immediately." "Yaga Minor is the closest," Master Arca suggested.

"Very well," C'baoth said, "We'll refuel and repair, then rendezvous with you in a few days. Where can we meet you?" "We need to deliver those Sith we have captured to Vontor. May the Force be with you until we meet again," Arca said. C'baoth signed off and gestured to his navigator. Soon the Knightstorm swung about, heading for Yaga Minor.

* * *

"A ship has just come out of hyperspace,'' the voice on the comm said, "And the pilot is asking to speak with you." "I'll be right there," Ood Bnar said, closing the channel and heading for the academy's comm center. He could sense that something was about to occur. Striving to maintain calm, the Jedi made his journey.

* * *

Rmnklamara's lips parted in a feral grin. It was time, he knew. Stealthily, he stole towards the spaceport, ready to act.

* * *

"I need to land immediately," Nomi Sunrider said over the comm, "I must speak with you in person." "Where's Ulic?" Ood asked, and sensed her pained turmoil as he did so. "...Gone... I don't know," she broke off, sobbing faintly, then resumed, "... if he's even alive!" "Give her what she has requested," Bnar directed. The others in the room nodded, and Ood turned back to the comm. "Don't worry," Ood said, "Everything will be fine." But even as he said it, he could sense it was a lie. From here on, it could only get worse for her.

* * *

The Nebulon Ranger sank to the surface and Nomi shut down the ship's systems, trying to control her grief. Before, when she had been alone, she had controlled it; but now... She stood, and made her way to the ramp. Seconds later, she stood on the surface of Kamparas across from Ood. She started towards him, when a second figure dropped into her path. A red-white blade of pure energy sprang forth from the lightsaber in the stranger's hand. As the landing port echoed its vicious snap-hiss, the beam illuminated his face, revealing him to be a Wookiee. "Welcome to Kamparas," the alien said clearly, "I hope you enjoy your stay."

* * *

The all-too-familiar opponent spun, blue lightning flashing from his fingertips into Ood, threatening to set the Jedi Master on fire. Ood battled the flames as he tried to rise, forced to watch as Nomi sprang at the Sith, lightsaber clenched in her hand; only to have it kicked away. The weapon skidded to a stop at the foot of the Nebulon Ranger's ramp. Ood glanced at it, then back at Nomi. The Wookiee didn't finish her, instead knocking her out.

The Sith turned to face Ood. "Come for me, Jedi!" he taunted vehemently. Ood tried to move, but then realized that his roots were beginning to stick to the ground. The life-change! he thought. If he didn't get off the surface soon, he wouldn't be going anywhere fast. Dashing with the aid of the Force to the ramp of Nomi's ship, he grasped her weapon and glared at the Sith. "You will pay for this," he swore, then boarded the starship and was gone.

* * *

Rmnklamara watched as the vessel shrank to a pinprick in the sky. He smiled, thinking, Let him flee, bring many more Jedi. He would defeat them all. The Wookiee's gaze turned to the training center, and he smiled again. This had possibilities.

* * *

The Iyndiri sat alone on the plains of Hijarna; alone that is, save for two companions. The ancient, jet-black fortress and Exar Kun shone in the light of a small fire that night. Kun knew now what he had to do to prove he was right. To show the Jedi he had come to the proper conclusion, he must defeat the one who had started him down this path to insight. So, to ensure victory, he trained and honed himself here on this desolate planet against the day he would face his destiny. Against the day he would defeat the Emperor Malcodezj.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

"Ah! The shipyards of Yaga Minor! There's no place like home!" Ashka Boda said as the Starfire came out of hyperspace. "You lived here?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked. "For twenty years," the Jedi Master replied, pleased that her second-in-command could be distracted from the recent events at Barab, "For some reason my Jedi abilities didn't develop until then. This is my third time back." "I'm surprised anyone would train you," the other said in disbelief.

"I left here of my own free will," she countered, "As soon as I knew that what I sensed was the Force. Such cases have been known to occur in times past among my people, and special provision was made." The younger Jedi nodded, and glanced at a data pad handed to him by the comm officer. "Master Baas is in-system and requesting an audience with you," Ki-Adi-Mundi stated. "Strange," she said, "I thought he was still on Coruscant." "Perhaps he brings news of something that has happened since our departure," the other said. "Or a new directive from the Senate," Boda said dryly, "Let him join us, we're not going anywhere soon."

* * *

Laughter seemed to echo in the halls of the Jedi training center on Kamparas as Nomi Sunrider fled. This was the sixth time she had barely avoided capture by the alien Sith. She hoped that this would be the last time she had to do this. The faculty and students had avoided conflict by fleeing the relatively unimportant facilities. They knew one Dark Lord couldn't hold the place alone against the Jedi Order. Early on, Nomi had sought to join them in flight; but had been stopped at every turn by the Wookiee. If only I had my lightsaber, she thought.

But she realized also that Ood had been wise to take it, after all; it made no sense to provide their enemy with a more powerful arsenal than he already had. Caught in her thoughts, she almost didn't notice a familiar shape drop into her path. The red-white blade of the Sith's lightsaber swung at her and only her judicious use of a nearby stone to skew the alien's aim saved her.

Sidestepping, she backed away from him. "You can never sate your hatred against the Dark Side unless you vanquish me," Rmnklamara taunted. "By sticking to the Jedi way, I do just that," Nomi countered, turning her back on him and descending the corridor nonchalantly in the other direction. No matter what the Sith chose to do now, she won. His voice called after her, "You can't run forever and you'll never escape on your own!" She knew that now. I have to wear him down, she thought, so that his defeat is all the surer.

* * *

"So," Karlos Shrike began, "What takes you to Vontor?" "The Force," Ulic replied succinctly. "What is the Force?" Shrike's second-in-command, Mark Felth, asked. "Sometimes even I wonder," Ulic admitted. "No one knows for sure," Shrike added, "Although one source suggested to me that midi-chlorians are somehow involved." "Myth, legend," Felth scoffed, "Where is the proof of this?"

In response, Ulic plucked the other's blaster from its holster and held it floating halfway between them. "I could crush it, fire it, disassemble a piece at a time..." Ulic said as Felth snatched the weapon from the air. "I think I'll leave you two alone, Captain," he said, stalking off towards the bridge. "He doesn't like you or trust you," Shrike observed. "Do you?" Ulic asked. Shrike smiled and said, "Ask me again when we get to Vontor."

* * *

"I will have my vengeance," the leader of the Sith raged as Arca Jeth watched the monitors at the central headquarters of the vast prisons of Vontor. "We've never held this many Force-strong captives before," the administrator said, "I don't know how long we can control them."

"The fleet will stay here and assist in containing them until judgment is passed," Arca said, debating internally whether or not a ship should be dispatched to Myrkr. Too risky, he decided, as the other said, "You don't know what this means to us." "It is the least we can do," Arca replied.

* * *

Exar Kun sat in the cockpit of the Iyndiri, ready for departure. All trace of his presence on Hijarna was burned in rubble. Soon, the first phase of his strike against Malcodezj would begin. Still, it would unwise to take on such a task alone. The Jedi would have to be made aware of the place Malcodezj is hiding in, he thought, though considering my warm welcome the last time I tried speaking to them; perhaps a more covert form of communication is wise. His hands moved under the guidance of the Force, setting course for Ossus. Where he would show that he had indeed correctly discerned the course of his destiny and that of many others.

* * *

The Knightstorm came out of hyperspace, and C'baoth blinked in surprise at the scene before him He hadn't expected to find the other portion of the Jedi fleet here. "Contact the space dock regarding our repairs, then open a channel to the Starfire," he directed. As the comm officer spoke to the controllers at the space dock, a face appeared above the hologram pod.

But not the one he had expected to see. Perhaps sensing his confusion, the alien spoke up, "Master Boda is currently receiving a guest. I am Ki-Adi-Mundi. Can we help you?" "No, just tell her I called," C'baoth answered, closing the connection. And then the nearby defense platform went up in flames...

* * *

"I'm both pleased and surprised to see you," Boda said, grasping Baas' tentacle as best she could, "Welcome to the Starfire." Baas nodded and said, "Will the Sungem be safe here until I need it?" the Jedi Master asked. She glanced askance at him. "I don't see why not," she answered. Just then alert sirens sounded in the bay. Throwing decorum to the unseen winds of the Force, Ashka Boda sprinted for the turbolift with Vodo-Siosk Baas trailing in her wake.

* * *

The Infiltrator's smooth lines gleamed under the lights of the hangar in which it now rested. Rmnklamara quickly checked its systems, assuring himself both that the Jedi woman had not succeeded in overriding his control of it and that he could make a quick departure if needed. There were other ships here too, but none he trusted more. He smiled grimly, adding mentally, Mostly because I have disabled or destroyed them. He sensed his quarry resting, but obviously awaiting him.

She had so far proven to be a more difficult challenge than he had anticipated. For a moment, he wondered exactly why Malcodezj had sent him here. Guidance of the Force to be sure, but to what end? A test of his abilities? Or merely the meaningless destruction of more Jedi? There were few satisfying answers, and he quickly dismissed the matter. If his master had said he must come here, then that was what he was to do. Something Kun had apparently not understood. The Wookiee turned aside from the ship and resumed his patrol of the premises.

* * *

"Something's not right..." Mark Felth began. [[How so?]] the Verpine copilot asked. "Our passenger; he's a Jedi, all right," Felth said, "Only there's something creepy about him." "That's because he slipping towards the Dark Side," a familiar voice commented. Felth started and glanced at Shrike, who had just entered. "What's our status?" Shrike asked calmly. [[We're doing Point 4, just about 2 days from Vontor,]] Zlanx reported. Shrike nodded and said, "Slow to Point 3." "That will make us a day later! Our customers won't like that," Felth balked.

"I know," Shrike replied, turning to Felth, "I just received a message from one of our contacts in response to an inquiry I made about Vontor before our departure." "And?" Felth asked, thinking that there had to have been better ways to spend their money. "And it currently houses among others; a large group of Sith guarded by half the Jedi fleet," Shrike said. His second-in-command's jaw dropped. "What are we headed into?" Felth murmured and Zlanx shrugged. "What indeed..." Shrike echoed, "What indeed..."

* * *

The prison cell was dark and quite large. In its midst, the Sith stood waiting. Only the slightest sound betrayed the fact that he was not alone, yet the Sith leader turned to face his visitor. "What brings you here, Jedi?" the Sith almost spat the word. "You are Sedriss D'ukal," a voice murmured, and the familiar shape of Jedi Master Arca Jeth stepped into the meager light. "It's been a long time," Jeth commented. "What foolishness brings you here now?" Sedriss countered, "Perhaps you are seeking insight as to the fate of your brother?" Jeth winced slightly at that last remark, but persisted in circling the Sith.

"I want to know why you left the Jedi for the Sith," Arca said. D'ukal laughed and smiled. "Why?' he said, "Why does anyone leave the Jedi Order? To escape your petty rules and meaningless homilies is one reason. I could give you many more. Why not, Arca? Your brother obviously thought our kind had something to offer." "He is not my concern," Arca countered, "You and your followers are."

"The Jedi have nothing we want, nor will they ever. The real question, I think," Sedriss sneered, "Is why did you stay?" "It is my destiny," Arca replied simply. "Then let me share my destiny," D'ukal said, "Soon I'll be free and on that day you will last see this world." Arca shook his head sadly and left. The Sith laughed and the chamber resounded with his laughter.

* * *

"Report!" C'baoth called out as a semblance of order returned to the bridge of the Knightstorm. "We have critical impact on unmanned satellite 324," his first officer, Jaren Durron, reported. C'baoth smiled. He'd have known if lives had been lost, yet it still felt good to hear that assurance. "Have you traced the object that collided with it?" he asked.

"One vessel," Jaren answered, "Inbound, the Nebulon Ranger. It appears to have suffered only minor damage." "The Force was with them," C'baoth stated, knowing that Jedi Knight Ulic Qel-Droma and Nomi Sunrider commanded that vessel. "The pilot is opening a free channel," Durron said. "Let's hear what they have to say," C'baoth directed. Moments later the hologram pod came to life. But not with the image he'd expected to see.

* * *

"To all ships," Ood Bnar began as he hunched over the controls of the Nebulon Ranger, "I am in need of assistance. Any Jedi that can help me, please respond. This is a matter of the utmost importance." The personal comm at his side flickered, and Ood activated it. The familiar shape of his friend, Vodo-Siosk Baas appeared.

"We witnessed what occurred," Baas said, "We are most willing to help, my friend. Where are Ulic and Nomi?" "I would rather discuss that in person," Bnar suggested. Baas glanced aside, then nodded and said, "Very well, you may come aboard the Starfire. We can continue our conversation there." The channel closed and Ood moved his borrowed ship toward the indicated vessel. He knew not how much time he had left.

* * *

The Nebulon Ranger sank to the hangar bay floor, and Baas wondered again how the vessel had come to be piloted by Ood. The ramp lowered, and Ood slowly lowered himself to the deck. As Baas had suspected from the sense of his friend, the life-change was fast approaching his comrade. "Master Ood Bnar," he said formally, "I present Master Ashka Boda, the commander of the Starfire and this portion of the Jedi fleet." Ood nodded weakly in her direction. "My friend," Ood began, "I need the use of a shuttle. Perhaps indefinitely, once my business here is finished."

"That is a slightly unusual request," Boda said. "Master Ood will soon be unable to turn from a mobile to a sedentary creature. He may be unable to return your shuttle," Baas explained. The other nodded understanding and said, "I would be pleased to be of assistance, please come this way." Boda turned to lead the way across the hangar bay, and as Ood began to follow; Baas hesitated. The sound of approaching repulsorlifts and the sense of the pilot soon informed him why. "I will be along in a moment," he said, heading for the shuttle that was now landing. On the side was the insignia of the Knightstorm, and that meant another Jedi had come to speak with Ood.

* * *

Jorus C'baoth came to the foot of the ramp at the same time as Master Vodo-Siosk Baas arrived. "Master," he said, glancing at the shuttle into which Boda and Ood had gone. "Why are you here, young one?" Baas asked. "An intuition through the Force that my future was about to be entwined with what Master Ood came to relate," C'baoth replied. "Come then," Baas said, "and hear what is to be said." C'baoth smiled, and together he and Baas crossed the hangar.

As C'baoth and Baas entered the shuttle, Ood frowned fractionally. He felt the touch of his friend through the Force, assuring him. Ood shrugged, and began to speak, "To start from the beginning, I should speak of the incidents which occurred on Tatooine some time ago." Baas nodded and Ood went on, " An unknown Wookiee Sith drew Exar Kun into following him. When a mysterious force struck at the family the Sith had come for, Ulic and Nomi were sent in search of the source of that attack. Baas and I returned to Coruscant. The circumstances of our battle in the Senate and soon after are well known. It was then I set out for Kamparas to finish my work before the life-change overtook me."

Baas raised a tentacle, signaling for Ood to pause, and said, "You don't know this, my friend, but soon after you left; Kun came to speak before the Senate. He fought me to a standstill there." "Interesting," Ood said, then went on, "After I arrived, I learned that a strange ship with a Wookiee pilot had crashed somewhere on the planet. Several groups were sent to look for it. Mine happened to be the one that found it. The pilot was gone, and something made me suspect the Sith from Tatooine. When a rather distraught Nomi arrived in the Nebulon Ranger, I went to hear what she had to say. Apparently, she had barely escaped capture by another Sith Lord. She didn't even know if Ulic was still alive. Her ship had barely touched down when the Wookiee Sith struck, as I had feared. She was disarmed, and I felt the life-change coming again. I knew I must seek help for her because soon I would be of no use to her."

* * *

"What of those in training on Kamparas?" Baas asked. "I don't know," Ood admitted, "They probably managed to escape before he could harm them." "We must send a group there at once," Baas said. C'baoth cleared his throat. "I wish to accompany you," he said. Baas glanced at Boda. "I have to oversee the repairs to the fleet," she said, "My second-in-command, Ki-Adi-Mundi, can accompany you." "We will then take the Nebulon Ranger to Kamparas," Baas said. "I must go to Ossus," Ood added. "May the Force be with you," Boda said, and the group dispersed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

Ulic Qel-Droma awoke suddenly, feeling vaguely uneasy. Dressing quickly, he entered the common room of the Second Chance. Shrike was there, downing the last of his breakfast. "What's going on?" Ulic said, having identified the source of his concern on the way to the common room, "Why have we reduced speed?" Shrike gave him an appraising look as he swallowed the last of his drink. That and a slight shift in the man's posture sent Ulic a message that might as well have been written on Shrike's forehead. You know why.

"Due to the current situation at Vontor," Shrike began, "and your state of mind, I've ordered the reduction in speed to Point 3." "That will cost us a day in hyperspace!" Ulic protested. His eyes narrowed in thought. "What situation at Vontor?" he asked testily, "What do you know about my state of mind?" "Half the Jedi fleet has custody of a large group of Sith incarcerated there," Shrike answered, "And I don't have to be a Jedi Master to see that you're slipping dangerously close to the Dark Side." "How dare you!" Ulic began, but Shrike cut him off.

"I dare because I'm captain of this ship," Shrike said, "I dare because you paid me only to take you to Vontor and not within any particular time frame. And I dare because I'm right." Shrike paused and locked eyes with Ulic. "Now you dare," Shrike challenged, "to contradict me." "I don't know," Ulic began. "Yes, you do," Shrike said, "Use that vaunted Jedi insight to tell me your real reason for going to Vontor. And don't think you can intimidate me the way you did Felth." "Vengeance," Ulic said, his eyes glaring, his tone harsh.

"That will only make your enemy stronger," Shrike said, "and dishonor the memories of those you avenge." Ulic winced at that last. "You are right," Ulic said, "I guess I need to rethink what I'm doing." "Don't let me stop you," Shrike said, "If the Force is leading you to Vontor, then that is where you should go. Breakfast?" Ulic nodded and said, "Thank you. Somehow I will prove worthy. I will find a way past this and reject the Dark Side once and for all." "A good goal, my friend," Shrike said, "But there are some who would say it is unattainable. If you'll excuse me, I have a ship to run." With that, Shrike moved off, leaving Ulic alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Nomi Sunrider awoke, sensing a change in her circumstances. Something new and unexpected was coming. She stepped out onto the balcony adjoining the room she had chosen for her residence the previous night. Her gaze traveled over the complex below her. Her Sith captor was clearly visible atop the tallest building in the area; his black cloak flapping in the wind. His figure was outlined against the rising sun, and his gaze was directed to the sky. She glanced up, where high above a single star shone; growing steadily brighter. Nomi smiled, realizing what this meant. Her stay her was over, and the Sith would soon be gone from her life forever.

* * *

"There," Ki-Adi-Mundi called out, "Atop that tower." "He's not going to stay there long," Baas said, gesturing towards the spaceport, "Put us down." The Nebulon Ranger sank to the surface of Kamparas for the second time in as many days and the three Jedi made their way to the bottom of the ramp. "You two find Sunrider," C'baoth said, "I'll handle the Sith." Baas and the young Jedi nodded, and headed for the complex. Igniting his lightsaber, C'baoth followed.

* * *

The surface of Ossus drew nearer, and as it did; Ood Bnar noticed a second ship descending to the surface in his wake. He almost immediately recognized it. Ood opened a channel as he swung his shuttle around and primed his weapons. "What do you want here, Kun?" he asked as the Iyndiri appeared outside his viewport. "I am here to relay a message to the Jedi Order," Kun replied, "Stand down; I mean you no harm, but I will defend myself." Ood considered his options.

Baas had taken the frontal approach on Coruscant, but that had gotten him nowhere. However, if he could even the odds up here; it might be worth the risk. Opening the throttle wide, he caused the shuttle to shoot towards Kun's ship. The other vessel barely avoided a collision as Ood opened fire. Kun did not hesitate to respond, and his ship's weapons raked across the shuttle. His control panel went dark as Kun hit a key circuit, and the shuttle began to spiral towards the surface. There was nothing Ood could do except to reach out with the Force and somehow cushion his precipitous fall.

* * *

C'baoth made his way into the complex and soon reached the third courtyard. It was there he saw his opponent. The red-white blade of the Sith's ignited lightsaber carved a vertical line between them. The alien stood a good foot taller than C'baoth. But then, the Jedi thought wryly, size matters not. "Your reign of terror has ended!" C'baoth declared, "Prepare to become one with the Force!" The Wookiee parted his teeth, and let out a feral laugh. "On the contrary," the Sith said, "I declare that is you that shall not live to see another day!" Then the duel began...

* * *

Baas and his companion did not find Nomi. She found them. In a stairwell a few hundred feet from their vessel, she appeared and ran to meet them. "Let's get out of here," she breathed. "We will leave as quickly as possible," Ki-Adi-Mundi stated, "However our comrade is engaged in mortal combat with the Sith Lord." "We leave as soon as he returns or we sense that he has failed," Baas went on. "If he fails," Nomi said, "Will one of you be taking his place?" "Perhaps," Baas said, "But I have a feeling that if he cannot defeat his enemy, C'baoth will ensure that the Sith does not leave this planet alive." The three of them then headed back towards the Nebulon Ranger.

* * *

It seemed like an eternity before Ood awoke. He felt surprised to be alive, although he could still feel the sharp impact as a distant and fading pain. Apparently, opportune circumstances had combined to save him. Or as some of the galaxy's sentients might put it, I got lucky, he thought. His borrowed shuttle was now barely more than flinders. Rising, Ood turned to face the sound of a ship landing. As if on schedule, the Iyndiri settled slowly to the ground. Remembering what had happened in the Senate and on Tatooine, Ood wished for once that he carried a lightsaber.

Grasping two pieces of the shuttle in his limbs, he approached the other craft. Exar Kun stood waiting for him. "I'm sorry, Master," Kun said, "But this was the only way to get you to listen to me." "By shooting me out of the stars?" Ood retorted. "My mission is too important to have your Jedi sense of duty and honor interfering with my attempt to communicate with them in a safe manner," Kun said. "I'm listening," Ood said. "You have the proper codes, Master," Kun said, "I; the equipment needed to transmit it. You must send it to Vontor in two days. Tell them that I have gone to eliminate the instigator of my downfall and the one who in many ways has started this chain of events. Tell them I have gone to the fourth moon of the gas giant Yavin."

A small device floated to the ground beside Ood. It was, Ood saw, a transmitter that could do what Kun had asked. "Suppose I refuse?" Ood said cautiously. "I would rather a Jedi send the message, Master," Kun said, "It lends it more credence. I could send it myself, and you could try to stop me. I think we both know how that would end." "I will do as you ask," Ood said, "If you answer one question. What will this lead to?" Kun looked up, and said, "This will open the way to the future, one way or another..."

* * *

With a sharp crackle of energy, the two blades met. Jedi faced Sith; neither giving an inch. Leaping clear, the young and impetuous Jedi wove an intricate series of feints and cuts at Rmnklamara. The Wookiee blocked them easily, sweeping his blade at the other's head. The Jedi ducked, and the errant weapon sliced into one of the pillars that supported an overhead walkway. A cascade of stone nearly buried his opponent, who rolled clear with only moments to spare. The Sith's weapon had come about in the meantime, and the Jedi just managed to block it as he rose to his feet.

Retreating to a more open area, the young Jedi stood his ground. Leaping towards him, Rmnklamara swung his blade at his foe's weapon. His Jedi adversary spun clear and lashed out with a fierce kick that sent the Sith tumbling into a nearby wall. The Jedi smiled, and twisted his hand slightly in a peculiar fashion. Turning, he did the unexpected and ran thru a nearby doorway and was gone. Rmnklamara rose to pursue him, but his instincts warned him of danger. At the same time, his lightsaber felt strange. He glanced down at it, and it was then that the last thing he could have expected occurred. His weapon exploded.

* * *

"All right," Baas said as they sat down in the safety of the Nebulon Ranger, "Please tell us precisely what happened on your last mission. Take all the time you want." Nomi nodded, and began, "Ulic and I had traced the attacker to Fornax. We landed near a large fortress on the surface. It was inhabited by a Sith Lord, who called himself Darth Sival. He tricked us inside, and used the Force to imprison us while he attacked with Dark Side lightning." Nomi shivered slightly at the memory, then went on, "Ulic tried to protect me by blocking most of the barrage. He helped get free, to go for help. The last I saw of him was as he rushed Sival..." She broke off, weeping.

"Then what?" Baas said gently. "As I rose out of the atmosphere," Nomi answered, "I had to use the Force to channel the energy of one of the plasma bolts into my ship to escape. I spent the next two weeks doing repairs. Then I came here." "What of the Sith who came here?' Baas asked. "He called himself Rmnklamara. He isn't one to be trifled with," she shrugged and went on, "Beyond that I don't know much." "That may have been true," another voice said, and they turned to see C'baoth enter the room. "I doubt he'll be troubling any one else," the newcomer added, smiling. "Initiate take off," Baas directed, and the others soon complied.

* * *

The Infiltrator sat just as Rmnklamara had left it. Even in his current state, it only took a few moments to open it and get inside. Bandaging his burned hands and face was something of an ordeal. At last he was finished, and he made his way to the cockpit. Soon, he knew that the faculty and students of the training center would be returning.

He needed to be long gone before that happened. Not that he needed to stay here. Malcodezj had known what sort of odds he would face on this world. Yet he sent me anyways, the Wookiee thought. Just as he had sent Kun on an equally pointless and dangerous assignment on Yavin 4. Perhaps, he thought, Kun was right. Perhaps Malcodezj didn't have the truth he sought. In which case he must find Kun, and together they would seek their true destinies.

* * *

The sleek craft shot out of the hangar high overhead and quickly shrank to invisibility. Baas watched it, as did C'baoth. "I failed," the younger Jedi lamented. "Perhaps," Baas said, wondering if that was so. "We're receiving a signal from the Knightstorm," Ki-Adi-Mundi reported, "They are asking if we need any assistance." "I should probably rejoin them," C'baoth stated. "Yes," Baas agreed, turning to the others, "What do you want to do now?"

"We should try to find this Sith Lord, Darth Sival," Ki-Adi-Mundi suggested. "It won't be easy, and we need to try to rescue Ulic," Nomi said with determination. Baas nodded, and turned back to C'baoth. "We will then accompany you to Vontor," he said, "Perhaps we can convince some of the Jedi there to assist us in overcoming this Sival." The other nodded, and brought the Nebulon Ranger onto a course for the hangar bay of the larger ship.

* * *

The steely towers of Coruscant surrounded Darth Qiran and his apprentice as they stood there silently contemplating the future of the galaxy. "There will come a day," Qiran said, "When I will leave you. Unlike our forebears, you are not destined to face me in mortal combat. You will instead search out another like us who shall be the spearhead of things to come."

His gleaming red eyes took in the massive metropolis for a moment, then he went on, "On the day you are ready, you must forge a new Sith Empire out of the ashes of this Republic. You must utilize all the resources that the Dark Side offers. When you at last reveal yourself, all will fear the name you have taken for your own..." Qiran paused, his eyes focused on his apprentice. Then he finished, saying, "... Darth Sidious."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

Arca Jeth frowned as he glanced at the tactical display. "This is highly irregular," he said. "What do we tell them?" the administrator asked, "We don't exactly have time to deal with this right now." "Open a channel," Arca replied, determined to see just what was going on here. Seconds later, an unfamiliar man appeared above the hologram pod. "I'm Captain Karlos Shrike of the Second Chance," the man said, "I have a passenger aboard who desires transport to the surface."

"If I may, Captain," another voice said, and Shrike stepped aside to let the other man speak. Arca inhaled sharply as the second man's face became visible. "I'm glad you recognize me, Master Arca," Ulic Qel-Droma said, "I need landing clearance." Arca hesitated a moment, but could think of no reason not to grant the request. "Yes," he said, "and welcome to Vontor."

* * *

The Second Chance touched down and Ulic soon brought what little he had to the ship's ramp. Shrike was waiting for him there. For a moment, Shrike continued to gaze at the landscape of Vontor, then he turned to face Ulic. "So," Shrike asked, "What will you do now?" "I'm not entirely sure," Ulic admitted, "And you?" "There's always other ports, other passengers," Shrike replied.

Ulic nodded, his gaze sweeping across the prison complex. In the distance he could see Arca Jeth approaching. "So," Ulic asked calmly, "Do you trust me?" Shrike turned to face the Jedi. "I trust you to do what is right, Ulic," Shrike responded, extending a hand, which Ulic shook firmly. Shrike smiled and added, "As any Jedi would."

* * *

Sedriss D'ukal glanced up from where he sat in the depths of the prisons of Vontor. He smiled thinly, for he could sense a change in circumstances that would work in his favor. The time of his freedom was at hand. Soon, he and the others would destroy the Jedi here. Then the Jedi on nearby Kamparas, and then the Jedi in the rest of the galaxy. And then the Sith would reign supreme. And it all began today...

* * *

The ship Ulic had arrived on had all but vanished as the Jedi approached Arca. Jeth quickly sized up his comrade's condition. Ulic seemed worn, from many trials and much suffering. His mind was barely tinged with a dark and gnawing pain... "Master Arca," Ulic said, stopping nearby. "Your presence is an unexpected pleasure," Arca responded, "What brings you here?" "Actually," Ulic said, "I'm seeking that answer myself."

"I'm sure we can find a way to occupy your time here..." Arca began. "I think I would like a tour of the facilities," Ulic stated. From his belt, Arca heard the chirp of his comlink, and he brought the device to his mouth. "Yes?" Arca said to the man on the other end. He paused as information was relayed to him, then said, "I'll be there shortly." He replaced the device on his belt, and went on, "I am required at the headquarters. One of the guards will guide you." Then the Jedi Master turned and left, but he could not shake the feeling that something, somehow was going to go horribly wrong.

* * *

About thirty seconds after Arca departed, a guard stepped from a door in a nearby alcove and approached Ulic. "If you'll follow me, sir," the guard said, gesturing towards the door he had just left. Ulic nodded acquiescence, and together they left the surface of the planet for the interior of the vast prison.

* * *

"The Nebulon Ranger," Arca mused, yet according to his records that vessel was owned and operated by Ulic Qel-Droma. So how did he arrive he in the Second Chance? Arca wondered. "They're hailing us," the administrator reported. On the tactical screen, the Knightstorm had assumed formation with the rest of his fleet. Everything seemed all right there. "Very well," Arca decided, "Let's hear what they have to say."

* * *

"Master Arca," Baas said, "It is good to see you." Beside him, Ki-Adi-Mundi quietly piloted the ship lower in the atmosphere. "Master Baas," Jeth said, "I thought you piloted the Sungem. This may be coincidence, but another Jedi arrived here today. The owner of the vessel you are on." "Ulic?!" Nomi cried, her voice elated. "Indeed," Arca said, "Qel-Droma arrived on a rather unusual vessel however." "Are you certain it was him?" Baas asked. "Yes, why?" Arca answered.

"He was recently a captive of a Sith Lord," Baas clarified, "He may still bear some traces of that imprisonment." "And we have a planet filled with Sith prisoners," Arca breathed. "We land in a few minutes," Baas said, "In the meantime I suggest that you detain your guest." Arca nodded, and his hologram faded. "We have to hurry," Nomi pleaded, "We have to save him from himself." "We will do what we can," Baas promised.

* * *

"Amazing," Ulic said, running his hand over the gleaming surface of the war droid. "Careful," the guard admonished, "We're not certain how well these things have been deactivated." "Why don't you wait out side?" Ulic suggested, gesturing towards the door and reaching out with the Force. The guard nodded, and soon Ulic was alone. These would be perfect to use against Sival, Ulic thought, but first a test. Igniting the purple-white blade of his lightsaber, he raised it high... Abruptly, laughter filled the room. Ulic spun around. He was no longer alone.

A few meters away from him stood a man in a dark cloak and black robe. The other seemed to examine him for a moment before saying, "A Jedi, come to visit us? Though, not a true one anymore." "Who are you?" Ulic said, "Why are you here?" "I am one of those who destroyed all you love," the other replied, "I am a Sith." The words were barely out of the stranger's mouth before Ulic leaped, his blade arcing towards the Sith.

The unknown jumped out of the way, heading towards the cover of the war droids. "In a few moments," the Sith said, "This Basilisk war droid will be under my command, and you will perish." "Not if I strike first!" Ulic countered, reaching out with the Force. The nearest war droid rumbled to life, and turned to face the Sith. Moments later, it opened fire.

* * *

The three Jedi disembarked from the Nebulon Ranger, and headed to where Master Arca waited for them. Before he could speak, however, an explosion sounded in the near distance. Nomi's eyes widened, and she cried out, "Hurry, follow me!" Without further explanation, she ran off. The others speedily followed.

* * *

Sedriss D'ukal smiled as the wall of his cell collapsed under the assault of one of the Basilisk war droids. Mounting it, he secured his lightsaber from a hidden compartment. Then he activated a master control that would bring all the war droids to life. In a few minutes, every Sith on Vontor would be free. Then the Jedi would fall, D'ukal knew, once and for all.

* * *

Ulic clawed his way free of the rubble and looked around. The war droids were gone, and so was his antagonist. Ulic surveyed the scene around him, wondering how he'd survived the destruction of the building. Just then, his Jedi senses alerted him that someone was coming. Holding his lightsaber ready, he waited as a figure emerged from the still-settling clouds of dust.

Suddenly, a familiar voice called out, "Ulic!' The figure rushed forward, and Ulic holstered his weapon in an instant. His couldn't believe his eyes as he lifted her from the ground and swung her around a few times for the sheer joy of it. "I thought you were dead!" he said, setting her down. "So did I," Nomi said. For a long moment, he simply held her.

* * *

"I don't think the situation could be any worse," Arca said soberly. "If it makes any difference, I'm sorry," Ulic offered. "It is our fate as Jedi for each of us to be tempted by the Dark Side," Baas said, "Those who fall and come back are far stronger than those who fall forever." "It only a matter of minutes before the others are freed," the administrator said. "Then there is not enough time for the fleet to assist us directly in stopping this," Arca said. "We should still contact them," Ki-Adi-Mundi said, "Perhaps they could help..."

"Their war droids are better than our starfighters," Arca said, "Any assistance they send would most likely be shot out of the sky." "And they can do nothing from orbit," Baas said, "So it is up to us." "Call the other Jedi here on the surface," Arca said, "Baas, I would suggest you arm yourself as well. We'll need someone of your skill in this battle." The alien Jedi nodded, and gestured to the administrator. The other nodded, and headed towards the door.

* * *

The Sith mounted their war droids, and were soon encased in cortosis armor that was exuded from the Basilisks. Sedriss D'ukal raised his red-white blade high, and the others likewise drew weapons from secret compartments in their mounts. "For the glory of the Sith!" Sedriss cried, "To the final end of the Jedi!" The others echoed his cry, holding up their blades as they followed D'ukal into the fray.

* * *

"Our defenses are no match for these war droids," the administrator said over the comlink. Arca glanced around at his assembled allies. "They outnumber us three to one," Arca said grimly, "Do what you can." The Jedi Master shut the device off, and held out a lightsaber to Baas. The older Jedi took it with a nod of thanks. "I don't think I need to remind you what's at stake," Arca said,

"While for the moment, the fleet prevents their escape en masse, individuals can breach the perimeter. However, they will need a large amount of supplies and energy to successfully leave Vontor. If they do, the repercussions could sweep across the entire Republic. There will be lives lost today, but for every Sith who falls before us there will be thousands who live. May the Force be with you." Then the Jedi moved out into the path of destruction.

* * *

Sedriss D'ukal sneered beneath his armor as the Jedi attacked. A few Sith fell beneath the Jedi, but he knew that his forces would soon overpower his foes. The center of the prison complex drew nearer. There the war droids could refuel, and begin the next phase of their assault. Then a voice cried out, "That's far enough, D'ukal!" A specter of his past fell from a nearby rock formation, jarring him impossibly from his mount. He collided with a nearby war droid and fell senseless to the ground.

* * *

The Jedi watched as Arca unseated the Sith and took command of his war droid. At the same time, several of the nearby Sith turned on the Jedi. "Now!" Baas said, and with that the four Jedi followed the other's lead. Within moments, they too commanded war droids. Gunning his engines, Baas headed for the Sith.

* * *

"Sir, this situation is too dangerous, you can't go down there," Jaren Durron objected. "Lodge a formal complaint," C'baoth countered, "I'm going to assist them. They need any help they can get." Soon, his shuttle was descending towards the surface of Vontor.

* * *

Nomi rode beside Ulic, now wielding the lavender-white blade she had regained from Ood. It defended her as she fired her weapons at the Sith. On the outer edges of the conflict, the tide was beginning to turn as more Sith fell before the other Jedi. Her danger sense flared and she spun the Basilisk around... and Ulic's war droid slammed into a Sith that had evidently been intent on ramming her. The Sith rolled beneath his own forces as Ulic drew near. "Are you all right?" he asked. She nodded, and said, "Thanks to you." Turning, they rejoined the battle.

* * *

Arca and Ki-Adi-Mundi rode thru the Sith ranks, lightsabers flashing. Arca swung his blue-white blade into a war droid, wreaking havoc on the unprotected circuits. One circuit arced into the Sith, and his armor gave way. A moment later, the lightsaber found him, and he crumpled in an explosive wave of blue Dark Side fire. In the near distance, the younger Jedi could see that Master Baas was under heavy attack.

Ki-Adi-Mundi was about to come to his assistance when a green-white bolt of fire fell on one of the Sith surrounding Baas and began to winnow their ranks. "C'baoth!" he called, and Jorus raised his lightsaber in acknowledgement as he mounted a war droid. A shuttle shot by, leaving a sonic boom in its wake that rattled the other war droids. Taking advantage of the distraction, the Jedi pressed their attack.

* * *

Baas held his gold-white blade with long experience behind his grip. Half of the Sith had either fallen from their mounts or beneath the Jedi assault. With C'baoth joining them, their attack appeared to drawing to a close. "Arca Jeth!" a voice called over the fray. Baas glanced at where a Sith stood, battered but whole on a knoll overlooking the battle. The Sith raised a fist, and suddenly the war droids fell dead all across the field of battle. "We end this, once and for all time," the Sith called and then the battle really began.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

"The situation is out of control!" the administrator of the prisons of Vontor said, and Jaren Durron nodded solemnly. In the hangar bay of the Jedi Blade, a number of starfighters were already preparing to launch. "Now that the war droids have been disabled," Jaren said, "We should be able to strike in a matter of minutes." He only hoped that they could stop this before it destroyed them all.

* * *

The fifty remaining Sith overwhelmed the thirty surviving Jedi as Arca freed himself from his mount. He should have expected this, he thought. D'ukal had chosen to conserve the limited power supplies of the droids and rely on more conventional tactics. Leaping up to where Sedriss stood, he smiled fiercely. "Now we finish this," Arca said and their battle for supremacy started.

* * *

Nomi and Ulic fought side by side as before, their blades striking those of the Sith. The two Jedi knew that this battle was all but lost. If only there was some way to turn the tide, Nomi thought. "We must assist the others," Ulic stated. Following his gaze, she nodded agreement. Baas, C'baoth and Ki-Adi-Mundi stood their ground in a loose triangle, defeating any who came near. Nomi could see an obvious flaw in their defense, and she grimaced. If she could see it, the Sith could too. "Hurry!" she called to Ulic.

Drawing on the Force, she launched herself over the Sith. Near their comrades, one of the Sith likewise leapt into the air. His aim was for the center of the Jedi trio's defensive formation. Instantly, the three Jedi spun to strike the attacking Sith. A blaze of blue Dark Side fire poured from the fallen Sith. The other dark foes were tossed back and Nomi and Ulic landed by Baas. "Come," the older Jedi said, "We can still prove victorious."

* * *

"You have lost Arca, give up," Sedriss D'ukal said. Arca Jeth tried to rise, but his aging body was worn out from the long battle. Not to mention what D'ukal had already done to him. He hadn't endured this much in a long time. "The battle is not over," Arca said, somehow bringing his blade up to block the Sith's attack. Using the Force, Arca rose from where he'd fallen when D'ukal had literally cut the ground from under him as their duel had begun. His eyes were wary, watching for more of the Sith's blue-white lightning bolts. Using all his strength, Arca began to attack.

Above and beyond, the familiar sound of high-powered engines split the air. Seconds later, hundreds of Z-91 starfighters shot by, taking out the silent war droids and many of the Sith. Several of them shot into the air, blades scything at the fighters, but their defense was to no avail. Divided in defending against both the Jedi and the Z-91's, the Sith could not survive. D'ukal must have seen that too, for below the surviving war droids came to life, attempting to turn the tide.

The move was too little too late. Now outnumbered, the war droids exploded, showering the Sith. One shard fell towards Arca, and he ducked out of the way. Sedriss struck then, throwing blue-white lightning at the debris. White-hot molten metal sprayed Arca, who cried out in pain. Moment later, the Sith was gone. Around them, the battle was ending. The Jedi had won.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Jedi, one Sith and war droid survived. Sedriss D'ukal mounted the as yet inactive machine he'd arranged as a backup escape plan. Excellent, he thought, everything is in order. Powering up the completely fueled device, the Sith cloaked himself in the Force and rose into the darkening sky.

* * *

"Is it over?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked breathlessly. Baas nodded, and said, "Yes, but at great cost." Around them the remnants of the war droids and the places where Jedi had fallen could be seen. "Master Arca?" Nomi said, kneeling over the older Jedi, "Are you all right?" Ulic slowly assisted Arca in sitting up, and the Jedi Master opened his eyes. Nomi gasped. The aged Jedi's eyes had turned a brilliant white. Master Arca was blind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ood Bnar sent the message as he had been asked to. He did not know what would happen next. He only hoped that this would end this conflict between Kun and the other Jedi. One way or another.

* * *

Exar Kun smiled as his ship's sensors picked up the Jedi Master's transmission. His destiny and that of others would soon be resolved. Bringing the Iyndiri around, he headed for his destination and whatever future awaited him there.

* * *

"The condition is irreversible," the medic said, stepping away from Arca. "Perhaps we could us the Force..." Nomi said, but Arca shook his head no. "This malady is common among my people," Arca said, "I am not the first Jedi from my world who has to use the Force to see the universe." The Jedi Master rose and asked, "Now, where will you go? What will you do?" "We need to consider returning to Fornax," Ulic said, "Although I doubt my captor remains there, we may find some clue as to where he has gone."

"The Sith Lord Rmnklamara may have survived my attack on Kamparas," C'baoth said, "We've received word that the ship he landed in there has disappeared." "It seems I too have a Sith fugitive," Arca said smiling slightly, "D'ukal remains unaccounted for and one war droid seems to have slipped past the fleet." "There is one whose purpose in doing what he has done we have yet to comprehend," Baas said, "My own student, Exar Kun." "We must choose our next course wisely," Nomi said, "Before the Sith strike again."

* * *

In the depth of hyperspace, Sedriss D'ukal considered the loss at Vontor. He would not defeat the Jedi today. But perhaps one day, others would. Quickly, he dropped into normal space. Picking a course at random, he spun the war droid towards his new destination. Distantly, he wondered what the planet he had chosen would be like. Not that it mattered. He would seclude himself on this world of Emberlene until the day he or others like him would rise again. Then he outraced light itself and was gone.

* * *

"We're receiving an incoming transmission from Ossus," the comm officer reported as the Jedi entered the control room. Baas frowned. "That is where Ood went," he said. "Let's see it," Arca said. The other nodded, and the nearby hologram pod showed the familiar visage of Ood Bnar. There was a slight crackle of static, then the Jedi's voice became audible. "... to the Jedi on Vontor," the alien Jedi said, "I am sending this message at the request of Exar Kun."

The others inhaled sharply at that, while Baas leaned closer to hear what his friend had to say. "He invites those who can to follow him to the fourth moon of the gas giant Yavin. Go carefully, for one of the Sith awaits you there. May the Force be with you..." the voice faded and died, as did the image. "That's all," the comm officer declared. "I must follow Kun to this world, Yavin 4," Baas said. "I shall go with you," Ulic said. Baas eyed him and Ulic explained, "I have much to atone for." "You should count me in," Nomi added, "This time we stay together." Baas turned to face Arca and C'baoth.

"We will take the Nebulon Ranger," Baas said, "And the rest of you?" "I am in no condition to fight," Arca said. "We still have work to do on Fornax," C'baoth said, "I suggest we conduct the investigation there while you go after Kun. You can contact us if you need reinforcements." "What of you?" Baas asked Ki-Adi-Mundi. "My duty is to the Starfire and Master Ashka Boda. However, I would be pleased to carry word of your mission back to the Jedi Council," the other said. "Do not worry, Master," Nomi said, "Whatever awaits us on Yavin 4, the Force will protect us."

* * *

"I shall need a shuttle," the young Jedi said as Baas, Sunrider and Qel-Droma left. "If I may," C'baoth put in, "I believe the shuttle that transported me to the surface has been repaired. I would most happy to allow you to use it." "I must contact Master Boda and inform her that there will be a slight delay in my return to duty," Ki-Adi-Mundi said before leaving them. "Come, Master," C'baoth said, gently taking the older Jedi's arm, "Let us return to our posts." Then they too left, headed for their own duties.

* * *

Ulic checked the last of his ship's systems as the craft entered hyperspace. Then he joined Nomi and Baas in the vessel's common room. "What do you think we'll find?" he asked. Baas shrugged. "I'm not sure," the older Jedi admitted, "But I believe that an end to the current conflict is approaching. At least for a time." "So," Nomi said, turning to Ulic, "How did you escape from Fornax? And where have you been since then?" He smiled, regretting that he hadn't had enough time to tell her all the details on the surface, and began the tale.

* * *

Likewise traveling at incredible speed, Rmnklamara worked out what he would do when he arrived at Yavin 4. If Kun won the contest with Malcodezj, the former Jedi would undoubtedly come looking for him. And if Malcodezj won, the former Sith would have to defeat the self-proclaimed Emperor himself. The Wookiee smiled beneath his bandages as he constructed a new lightsaber for himself, planning how he would convince Kun that he no longer followed Malcodezj at all.

* * *

The gas giant Yavin loomed before them as the Nebulon Ranger came out of hyperspace. Ahead, Ulic could see the Iyndiri ahead of them, diving towards the surface of the fourth moon. He must have timed his arrival so that any forces sent from Vontor would arrive here at the same time he did, Ulic thought. "Put down in the jungle," Baas suggested, "We will thus be less vulnerable to aerial attack." Ulic nodded, following Kun's ship down towards a large pyramidal structure that rose out of the jungle.

A few moments later, they touched down. "Stay here," Baas directed, "We may need to leave quickly. And I don't want to lose either of you." "Can you win against him by yourself?" Nomi asked. Baas answered by drawing the lightsaber he had acquired at Vontor. One end looked different, and Ulic remember the other working on it during the trip here. "I must," Baas said, heading off for the structure they had seen earlier.

* * *

The Iyndiri sat on the surface of the jungle planet, shielded from immediate attack by the vegetation. A few dozen meters away the temple where he had begun this journey stood. It seemed only fitting that he end it here. Undoubtedly, Malcodezj had sensed his arrival and even now waited for him. He started for the steps, knowing he was not alone. He had sensed familiar presences in the ship that had landed behind him and knew he would be joined soon. He stepped into the clearing that surrounded the temple, to find that Vodo-Siosk Baas awaited him. His former master held a lightsaber, and Kun's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

He had not known his former Master to carry a weapon before. "Good day, Master," Kun said cordially, "What brings you here?" "You, my son," Baas said, "Your reckless course will destroy you. Don't let the Dark Side consume you as it has so many others." "I must follow my destiny," Kun answered, "I must bring justice to this world." "Justice?" Baas said, "Or vengeance? It doesn't matter. We shall see how well you have mastered your emotions." The alien Jedi ignited the gold-white blade of his lightsaber. Reluctantly, Kun readied his dual blades to defend himself. "I did not come here to fight you, Master," Kun said. "You have no choice," Baas declared, striking suddenly. Kun blocked effortlessly, knowing there was no escaping this battle. Like many other things that had occurred in the recent past, it was his destiny.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

The two opponents, master and apprentice, fought doggedly. While Baas had the greater skill, Kun's double-edged weapon gave him an advantage. Baas executed a daring lunge, which Kun caught on his blade. The Jedi then blocked a blow from the opposite end of the younger man's weapon, and pushed his student back with a wave of Force energy. Kun deflected the sidelong blow Baas aimed at him, and somersaulted away from immediate conflict. The two regarded each other for a moment, then Baas performed a low cut, which Kun parried. The alien Jedi swung his golden beam of energy in a semicircle; the two scintillating beams of light still locked in combat. Then Baas stepped back, extended his weapon and leaped.

His path was a mutated half-roll and twist, yet somehow Kun managed to block Baas. Spinning the other end of his lightsaber around, Kun forced Baas to duck the edge of his strike. The lightsaber beam continued on, heading inexorably for the tip of Baas' weapon. But instead of destroying the older Jedi's lightsaber, Kun's blade switched off after striking it. "You see that I came prepared to deal with you, my young apprentice," Baas said as Kun eyed him from a safe distance.

Touching a control that he doubted Kun had noticed, Baas caused a second gold-white beam of energy to spring from his weapon's far end. "This battle is not over until I say it is," Baas stated, and rushed Kun. Somehow the other managed to block the blow, and the duel began anew.

* * *

Exar Kun shook his head in confusion. This was unlike the Jedi Master he had trained under. He wished he did not have to do this, but Baas had forced the matter. Kun struck upwards, hoping to sever his former master's weapon, but his blade again refused to part the other's lightsaber. He must have lined it with cortosis ore, Kun mused, That will make this more difficult for me to win without harming him. He did care for the other Jedi, but he could not spare the time this sort of conflict took. Even now, Malcodezj could be escaping. Twirling his weapon's other blade around to block any counterstrike, Kun spun three hundred sixty degrees and reached out with the Force.

A rock flew towards Baas, forcing him to dodge as Kun raised his lightsaber and threw it like a javelin. Baas angled his weapon to block the attack. At that instant, Kun spun with Jedi speed low towards Baas, grabbing his weapon from the air as he did so. He skidded beneath Baas' still raised blade and brought his own about with an incoherent cry. A moment later, the aged Jedi was no more, and his weapon clattering to the ground. Kun breathed heavily, overcome with a wave of sorrow. But somehow, he knew that he was not the source of it. Rising, refusing to become like those he hated, he went to the steps of the temple. "It was your destiny," a familiar voice admonished him, "You could not escape it."

"Perhaps," Kun said, regarding the Emperor Malcodezj. "Remember," Malcodezj admonished him, "He and those liked him deprived you of all you could have been." Kun's eyes smoldered, and he bit out, "And I am here to ensure you never again cause others to destroy all they might yet be." Malcodezj regarded him and said, "You intend to destroy me. I foresaw this day would come. You will fail, my apprentice. The Sith will prove victorious." Kun began to climb the steps, and he smiled grimly. "That may or may not be," Kun said, "I have come here to face my destiny, even if I am not sure what it will be."

* * *

The pain and loss that accompanied the death of a great Jedi washed over Ulic as he looked out over the jungle of Yavin 4. The proximity, intensity and familiarity of the occurrence could only mean one thing. He quickly turned to see Nomi enter the cockpit. A tear rolled down her cheek, in itself evidence of her intense grief. "Let it out," he said, holding her as she wept more openly.

"If Baas could not defeat him," she said at last, "We cannot either." "He will pay for this," Ulic swore, starting up the engines of his ship. "We're leaving?" she asked. "Not quite yet," he told her, "It will still take some time to plot a course and leave here. I just want to be ready at a moments notice, in case Kun comes for us next." Watching the jungle with his eyes and mind, Ulic set to work preparing a way to leave this world.

* * *

Blue-white lightning wrapped around the blades of Kun's lightsaber as Malcodezj avoided his attacks. Again and again, Kun blocked the intense waves of energy, striving to gain the advantage. Objected scattered around the room just inside the entrance of the temple rose at the so-called Emperor's command, but were shredded by Kun who sent the pieces flying back at Malcodezj. The other backed towards a corner of the room, looking defiant. "The Dark Side cannot be defeated!" the Sith roared, "The Sith will prevail!" The lightning increased in intensity, but Kun ignored it. "You are wrong," Kun said, "The Force will prevail." Kun feinted, then spun in the opposite direction and connected with the Sith.

An explosion of blue Dark Side fire engulfed Kun, throwing him across the room and back to the entrance. As Kun recovered from the blast, he let a deep sigh out. He had done it. He had fulfilled his destiny, if only at great cost. A footstep sounded behind him, and Kun turned to face the newcomer. The other raised bandaged hands, signaling surrender. "I am not your enemy," a familiar voice said, "I came here to do the same thing you have evidently already done." Kun followed the other's gesture to the blackened spot where Malcodezj had died.

But there was only one other person who knew the Sith was here, Kun thought. "Are you who I think you are?" Kun asked. The other drew back his hood, revealing a face swathed in bandages and wearing goggles. Tufts of Wookiee hair were quite visible around the strips of cloth. "I was once the Sith Lord Rmnklamara," the alien replied, "Now I shall be known as Darth Jlan."

* * *

The two spacecraft rose in orbit of Yavin 4, and for a moment Ulic feared they were going to be fired upon. But Kun and his companion didn't even notice them as they left as swiftly as they had come. He glanced at Nomi, who was smiling at him. "So, do you think the Jedi Council will approve of what we're going to do?" she asked. "I think it would take half the Jedi Order to stop me," Ulic said, "But first I have a few people I want to invite that I want you to meet." She nodded, and then they too left the jungle planet far behind.

* * *

"The present conflict seems to have come to an end," Darth Qiran said as Sidious joined him. "What now, Master?" his associate asked. "Now we wait," Qiran said, his glistening red eyes narrowing, "With this shift in power, we must continue to go cautiously. Our time of victory is not yet." Darth Sidious nodded, and joined his master in gazing at the capitol of the galaxy.

* * *

A wedding between Jedi was not unheard of, neither was it common. Karlos Shrike had been immensely pleased to be invited when Ulic and Nomi had contacted him. As they walked off, Shrike commented, "I'm glad they are happy." Felth glanced at him. "Are you getting soft in your old age, Karlos?" Shrike smiled and said, "Maybe, and maybe I'm more the wiser."

* * *

"Now that ended this conflict has, need replacements for members of the Council do we," Yoda said. The recent loss of Thon, Ood and Baas was evident as Plett stepped forward. "I recommend Master Roche Cavrilhu," the Ho'Din Jedi said. Then Ashka Boda stepped forward, and said, "I recommend Master Arca Jeth." Yoda nodded, and the other Jedi murmured assent. "Another chosen shall be at another time," Yoda stated, and soon the assembled Jedi dispersed.

* * *

Two figures stood together on the surface of the planet Msst. One was Darth Jlan, the other Exar Kun. "One day, more will follow the Sith who led the battle that has just ended," Kun said to his companion. "We must then prepare for that day," Jlan replied, "So that we can defeat them." Exar Kun nodded, and turned his gaze towards the rising stars. In the course of time, they would all fulfill their destinies...

To Be Concluded...


End file.
